The Throw Away
by ShnabbyTheMouse
Summary: Bella Swan was a seventeen year old run-away. Or so everyone thought. What happens when she meets a family that tries to find out her secrets? Why do they seem so different? And whats up with Bella's Family history? First fanfic. Full summary inside!
1. Full Summary and Prologue

Full Summary: Bella Swan was a seventeen year old run-away. Or so everyone thought. On her first day of school, she meets Alice Cullen and they click instantly. What happens when Alice takes Bella to meet her family? What are the secrets Bella is so obviously hiding? Why does this family seem so different? And what's up with Bella's family history?

* * *

Nobody outside my "family" knew. Nobody outside my "family" was ever supposed to know. My best friend for years didn't even know, when he was alive. Yet I had told these people after only a week of meeting their daughter.

The thing is that, after what they just told me, this is the least of my worries.

* * *

**AN: Ok this is my first Fan Fiction. Review and tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad. If a good amount of them are good I'll continue. I swear the chapters won't be these pitiful excuses for chapters with two paragraphs.**


	2. Here We Go Again

**AN: Okay, here's the first official chapter of The Throw Away. Please review, whether the review be nice or mean it tells me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

"Great, I'm already late" I said to myself while driving to work. My phone went off twenty minutes late leaving me thirty minutes to drive down to the YMCA to grab a shower and get dressed for the day. This is the third time this week I've been late to work. Of course, it hasn't been at the same place all three times. The first one was Wednesday on my way to Long Horn, which I work at full time seven days a week, and the second one was last night on my way to Eternally Awake, the late night coffee shop I work at on Friday and Saturday nights from nine to two. '_Well, Bella, if you'd actually check you're pockets before washing you're jeans, the out of service piece of crap might actually be able to compute the correct time.' _I thought to myself.

" Hey, it didn't screw up last time, and it was in there longer." I said back to the annoying voice in my head. Yeah, I talk back to my thoughts sometimes, I never really talked back to them that much until a few months ago. After the wreck, I've ever so slowly been losing what little sanity I had. Which is fine by me, I accepted the fact I'd eventually go crazy long ago, it just gets a little annoying when people stare or ask if I'm alright.

Well, while I'm here I might as well tell you a little bit about me. My name is Bella Swan and I'm a seventeen year old "run-away". I have light brown hair that goes down to my shoulders and is slightly layered and I have brown eyes. I'm really pale. I'm also quite short, a nice five feet four inches, but I'm not complaining, I like being short. I used to always be told I look a lot like my mother. Thinking of her, as always, brought on a flash back.

_(Flash back)_

_I was up in my room listening to music when my father and little brother, only about two years my junior, started yelling at each other down-stairs. I paused my CD and started listening for my cue to go help out. Not two minutes into my listening I heard a loud "Bang" downstairs. I got up and ran as fast as possible to the living room. Just as I got there my father started slapping my little brother, Cole. I ran to my father to get him to stop hitting Cole, and as soon as I got there, he froze. I froze too, I knew what was going to happen, so I slowly started tensing every muscle in my body. Right as I clenched my jaw his fist connected with the side of my face._

_(End of flash back)_

That was the day my life changed forever. That was the day I started to hate my family yet still somehow love them. That was the fateful day that happened nearly two years ago.


	3. I'm Not Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

I woke up to my 'Wake up Bella' ring tone while groaning.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

I reached onto the dashboard, grabbed my phone, and turned the alarm off whilst dancing.

I successfully found a way to make sure I wake up on time, set my alarm twenty minutes earlier than the time I want it to go off.

I hopped into the front seat and started off to the Y. Today was going to be an… interesting day, I was starting school today. When I left home, I quit school and left town, well more like state, I know lived in a small town just off of Seattle instead of Salem.

When I quit school, I was a senior. You see, I was a pretty smart kid, so after sixth grade, instead of going to seventh they just shot me up to eighth.

Anyways, back to the subject, I'm starting school today, I decided I'm not going to spend my life working myself to death because I ran away. And to do not have that happen, I need a high school education. I finally pulled into my usual parking spot at the Y.

"Hey Bella," called a familiar voice.

"Hey Hayley, How's it going?" I responded. The people here knew me by name, and I knew them all by name. It's bound to happen when you come here everyday at the same time for a year and a half.

I quickly got a shower and readied myself. After eating a granola bar from the vending machine, and making sure I was completely ready, I set off to my haven, my car. Sure, sure it wasn't the prettiest car in the lot, but it was my home, the thing that keeps me from sharing a card-board box with some hobo named Buzzy, and therefore, my baby.

I started off towards the small high school, making sure to get there early so I could get my schedule and what not.

I headed straight for the main office and sighed in relief once I was inside the warm room. Behind the counter was an older woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties. She didn't seem to notice me so I not-so-subtly cleared my throat.

"Oh," she said surprised.

I smiled sweetly at her and said "Hey, my name is Bella Swan, I'm new here and-" she cut me off.

"Oh yes, the new girl. My name is Mrs. Cope." She said politely. She started rummaging through a stack of papers and handed me my schedule, a map of the school, and a slip I was supposed to get signed by all my teachers and bring it back to the main office by the end of the day.

I quickly thanked her and made my way to my first class, Advanced Mathematics. I grimaced at the piece of bright orange paper.

'_Might as well get it over and done with, right?' _The voice in my head tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, I guess so" I muttered to myself, still unsettled. A janitor looked at me with raised eyebrows, I just smiled at him. Great, someone already thinks I'm crazy. I finally got to the classroom where only a few other people were, got my slip signed, and sat down at an empty seat.

After fifty-five minutes of irritating numbers, the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and stood up only to be met by a boy with a totally over-used hair-style.

" Hi, your Bella, right?" He said looking me over. Pig.

"Yes, Bella Swan. And you are?" I asked, not really interested, but I didn't want a bad rep. on the first day of school, and this was probably the guy that could easily make that happen.

"Mike, Mike Newton." He said, failing in his attempt to sound cool. "So, what's your next class?" He asked seeming hopeful, obviously hoping it to be the same as his.

"Uh, Music, which means I have to go grab my guitar. See you later." I replied, glad to get away from him. I had actually put my guitar in the music room earlier today. Once again, I got there early. I quickly got my slip signed, grabbed my guitar, and found a seat.

On the other side of the class-room I happened to catch the eye of an extremely gorgeous boy that seemed around my age. He smiled and turned back to the teacher.

The rest of the day went by quickly until fourth period, which was English. I got there half a minute before the bell rang. The teacher smiled and signed my slip. I then quickly got to the only empty seat, next to a very beautiful girl. She smiled at me and introduced her self.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen," She whispered glancing quickly to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," She smiled even wider.

"I know," She stated. Of course she knew, the whole school, more then likely, knows. I then turned my attention back to the teacher since he had glanced our way.

The bell rang not long after and as I was getting my stuff together Alice quickly put her stuff away.

"You want eat lunch with me and my brothers and sisters?" She asked out of the blue. I looked up at her in shock. I wasn't expecting to have lunch with anyone but the voice in my head. Mainly because people seem to not like me.

'_Well maybe if you didn't shy away from anyone who tried to talk to you then they would." _That annoying voice, mockingly suggested to me.

'_**I didn't shy away from her, now did I?' **_I thought back angrily, sometimes the voice can be _very_ annoying.

'_Exactly'_ It thought back triumphantly. I internally rolled my eyes. Then I realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh yeah, uh, sure why not." I said back kind of nervously. I haven't gotten close to anyone except Brice since I left home. My social skills weren't at their exact best. What if I said something stupid? Or they felt my shy demeanor and just ignored me the whole time? I was more than a little nervous.

"Awesome, well let's get going, the line gets impossibly long" She said super excitedly. Why was she so excited, I've never gotten this kind of reaction before. Usually when I agreed to do something with someone I got the feeling they were forced to ask me, and wanted me to say 'no thanks'. Which is why I usually decline. So why didn't I decline this time?

'_Because it was quite easy to see she wanted you to say yes.'_ Does that voice always have to be right? Or sarcastic? Oh well, whether I wanted to admit it or not, it was always helpful.

Me and Alice got in line but I didn't have much money since I had a bill coming up so I just bought a bottled water. Alice glanced at me in confusion, and then she looked me over. That must have been the first time she did because she got a shocked/concerned look on her face, but it quickly changed to disapproval. She thought I was anorexic, the usual reaction.

" I forgot my money at home, I found some change in my pocket to get a water." I lied easily, that was my usual answer. She looked at me skeptically but quickly covered it. We reached the table and they looked up at me and smiled. This might not be that bad after all.

**AN: Woohoo, second chapter and, as I said, it's longer. Not nearly as long as I'd like it but whatev's. Also, I'm a homeschooler and have never been to a public/private school, so I really don't know how the whole thing works, so if you see something that would just never happen or is only something you'd see on T.V. please tell me and I wont make the mistake again. Please review.**


	4. Skeptics and True Believers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

Alice waved at her siblings and then sat down. I cautiously put my water on the table and sat down, waiting for someone to object. They all looked surprised first, but quickly recovered and smiled at me again.

I then saw the guy from Music class, he looked at me like he was confused and slightly frustrated, I looked away quickly.

"Hey guys, this is Bella Swan, the new girl. She's gonna eat lunch with us today." Alice said the last part like it was a command/warning. I wondered why she said it that way but quickly put it to the back of my mind.

"Hey Bella! My name's Emmett Cullen." A guy with dark brown hair said kind of loudly. He was _very _well built, he looked as if he could easily snap me like a twig. I smiled at him politely. He then went on to name the rest of the people at the table.

"That's Jasper and Edward, and this is my girlfriend, Rosalie." He said pointing to each one as he said their name. My eyebrows shot up at the word 'girlfriend'. Alice said we were sitting with her siblings, not her siblings and her brothers girlfriend. I then noticed the tall, blonde one, Jasper, give Alice a quick kiss on the cheek.

'_**What?! I thought they were related.'**_ I thought. Alice must of sensed my confusion.

"We're all adopted. Me, Edward, and Emmett are siblings, and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. We're not all related," She explained quickly. That eased my discomfort. I let out a sigh in relief and they all laughed. Then a thought hit me, if their all not related, why do they have the same pale complexion and golden eyes? Once again, I pushed to the back of my mind. Wouldn't want to accidently skate on thin ice.

"So Bella, how you liking it here?" Jasper asked. I wasn't ready to tell them I've lived here for nearly two years. That would cause a lot of explanation, so I just took the 'here' as the high school.

"It's ok I guess, I mean as far as school's go, it's better then the last one I went to." I replied, trying not to give too much away. Jasper looked as if he could sense my discomfort with the subject and gave me a confused glance but quickly let it drop.

"What's your next class?" Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and probably the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, asked me. She actually sounded interested too, I was surprised but answered.

"P.E." I said with a smile. I loved sports with a passion.

Both, Alice and Rosalie looked excited, "So do we!" they exclaimed simultaneously. I smiled brightly, they actually seemed happy we had a class together.

Then something I wasn't expecting happened, Edward actually said something.

"So, where did you live before here?" He asked, he still had that look on his face but it was more hidden.

"I lived in Salem," I stated, I slightly frowned while I answered on accident, I missed my family terribly. They saw my frown.

"Do you miss living there?" Jasper asked. I thought about it and decided I'd rather live like this then live in that hell-hole, so I answered truthfully.

"No, I don't miss living there at all." I said matter-of-factly. Jasper and Edward looked at me confused. Edward was about to say something, and I had a feeling it was going to be something that I wasn't at liberty to talk about. Just as he started the bell rang. I jumped up, Rosalie and Alice followed. They dumped their un-touched food and I threw my empty water bottle away, and we headed off to gym.

we got to the locker room early, I quickly got changed, we we're required to wear short-sleeves, which for me, was a bad thing.

"Woah, where'd you get that scar from?" Alice asked wide-eyed, while pointing at the long slice on my upper arm. Rosalie looked over and widened her eyes too. I racked my brain trying to think of something to say.

"Uh, I fell off a bike when I was fifteen." At least I was telling the truth about the whole age thing. I don't know why, but I actually feel horrible for lying to them. That only ever happened with Brice.

They looked at me skeptically again, but this time, they didn't try to hide it. They were tired of excuses, and they wanted answers. Right as I started to panic the other girls started heading out to the gym. I sighed in relief and started following their lead. Rosalie and Alice looked mildly frustrated, but followed me.

We played three-on-three Basketball in gym. Me, Alice, and Rosalie were on a team against some girls named Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. Lauren and Jessica kept trying to 'accidently' trip me, but I'd just pass the ball over to one of my team mates before I even got close to one of them. This irritated them to no end, they'd huff and angrily run over to try and steal the ball. We ended up beating them 10-2 playing single-pointed-shots.

My next class I just talked with Angela the whole time, she seemed nice enough. She apologized for her team mates behavior.

"No blood, no foul" I replied. She smiled gratefully at me.

After class, the Cullen's met up with me and we walked over to the music room to get my guitar.

"How long have you played guitar?" Edward asked me.

"Since I was thirteen, so nearly five years" I said back happily. I loved my guitar, writing songs always helped me through after the beatings when I lived with my family.

"When's your birthday?" Alice asked, yet again, excitedly. Was she ever not happy?

"October thirty-first" I answered non-chalantly. That was also the day I 'ran-away'. I felt depressed again, but quickly put on a smile. Jasper gave me a concerned glance but quickly looked away.

"See you tomorrow guys, I've gotta get to work." I said to them heading in the direction of my car. I gave them one last wave and drove off.

APOV:

"See you tomorrow guys, I've gotta get to work." Bella shouted over her shoulder heading in the direction of a silver Saturn. She gave us one last wave and drove off, as soon as she was out of the parking lot I turned to my family.

"Something's up with her" I stated matter-of-factly.

"What do ya mean?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Well for one, once we asked how she liked it here she avoided the fact that we didn't mean the school." I stated.

"And when we asked where she lived before she frowned when she answered Salem and was filled with sadness and longing, and when she said her birthday was October thirty-first she got extremely depressed." Jasper stated, grimacing, probably remembering the depression.

"And did you see that scar on her arm! That was not from 'falling off a bike'." Rosalie exclaimed. She was right there, that was _not_ from falling.

"Wait, what scar?" Edward asked, obviously concerned. I showed him in my mind. He grimaced.

"Whatever it was, it cut in deep." He stated grimly.

"Now that you mention it, she did look like she hadn't eaten an actual meal in a while" Emmett stated. We all nodded our heads. I was then pulled into a short vision where Bella was in her car behind our Volvo and we were headed to our house. I smiled.

"Bella's coming over to our house Saturday" I said excitedly. Everyone got excited, they all obviously liked Bella. Now if only we could find out what she's hiding.

BPOV

Work was a drag, although I did make fifty bucks off of tips tonight, which is amazing for a Monday night. While driving to Wal-Mart I couldn't help but think of the Cullen's. They were all so nice… and good looking. Especially Edward. I then started worrying, they definitely know something's up. The question is, do they know what?

I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

**AN: I changed up the POV a little bit. I will more than likely do that a few other time's but the story will mainly be in Bella's point of view. The next chapter will skip a week forward, meaning the monday Bella goes to the Cullen's. Woo, I'm excited. Please review!**


	5. Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

_

* * *

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

I reached for my phone on the dashboard and in the process, fell off the seat.

"Ouch" I said half-heartedly. I finally got to my phone and shut the alarm off, then continued to do my daily routine. Yesterday had been as much fun as putting a wet penny in an electric outlet. I found out I was still twenty short for my car bill, and had to borrow from my manager.

On the bright side, the Cullen's asked me to come over today which should be fun. We've been getting along great. They haven't even mentioned that they know something is up, though they do always raise an eyebrow when I sit at the table with only a water bottle, and everyday at gym Alice and Rosalie steal a glance at my scar. Also, Jasper would always shoot worried glances my way almost immediately after feeling sad or depressed.

I left the parking lot at the Y and headed to Long Horns to meet Edward, and I will follow him to his house. I pulled up at Long Horns right on time, and quickly spotted the silver Volvo. I parked near it and got out to greet Edward.

"Hi Bells," Emmett yelled. I flinched at the nickname, that's what my brother used to call me.

"Hey Emmett. Where's Edward, I thought I was meeting him here?" I asked. I didn't want to admit it, but I've kind of got a itsy bitsy crush on Edward.

'_Itsy bitsy? Psh more like hugemungously giant!" _That voice shouted in my head, yet again being correct.

"He had to pick something up for Esme, lets get going Alice can't wait for you to see her room," I said, rolling his eyes. This I knew, Alice had told me every five minutes at school yesterday after I told her I'd come over.

I just laughed and got in my car. It wasn't a long drive, only about twenty minutes, then we were pulling up onto a three mile long driveway. Once we had gotten to the end of the driveway, I sat in my car in shock. This house was beautiful.

Alice skipped out of the house and started running towards my car. I got out of the car quickly so she wouldn't get near it and see something that would show that I sleep in it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Be-lla," she shouted a bit too excitedly while running towards me.

"Hey Alice, How's it going?" I greeted her. She gave me a hug that was like a steel grip then let go of me except for my hand which she used to drag me towards the house. I laughed at her, she was like a hyper-active pixie. She had managed to pull me up the stairs, which I found completely amusing considering how small she was. Not like I weighed that much or anything.

She then preceeded to drag me towards the stairs when a sweet voice came to my rescue.

"Alice, what are you doing?" The woman with Caramel colored hair, and the same super pale skin and bright golden eyes as her children, asked her cautiously.

"Showing Bella my room," Alice stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think you should let everyone else know she's here?" She asked implying something that I didn't catch. Alice was about to say something back but then realized what Esme meant.

"Oh yeah," She said happily. "Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Bella's here!" She shouted up the stairs. A few seconds later they were all jogging down the stairs and Emmett had just came inside.

A chorus of 'Hey Bella!' sounded and they all hugged me except for Jasper, he wasn't the hugging type, nor was I but I was forced to. After greeting everyone, Alice continued with dragging me up the stairs, this time with the help of Rosalie. I immediately knew something was up, they both had a sly grin on their face's.

Once we got to her room, she gave me a grand total of two seconds to admire the size of it then pulled me to the bathroom where the counter was filled with all kinds of beauty and hair supplies, and in the middle of the bathroom was a chair. As soon as I put two and two together I started shaking my head.

"Oh come on Bella, please?" She asked me in a pitiful voice and a pout on her face. No one could turn down that face, no one. I gave a reluctant sigh.

"Very well then, carry on," I said in a tone that went along with the sigh. She squealed.

"Thank you Bella," She sang while pushing me into the chair.

An hour later they had finished with my makeover, or as I like to call 'torture', and put me in some gray skinny jeans with a dark blue top and black flats. I added my white studded belt, putting it on sideways, as always. Just as I had finished with my belt I heard a car pull in to the driveway.

"Carlisle's home," Alice and Rosalie stated at the same time, their moods quickly changed to being nervous. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this. We all started walking downstairs and we went into the living room. Alice sat next to Jasper, Rosalie next to Emmett, and Esme next to Carlisle. Edward and I sat on the other couch sitting a good distance away from each other.

Carlisle then stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Well, I think everyone knows why I called this family meeting, correct?" Carlisle stated. I was utterly confused, why was I here for a family meeting?

They all nodded their heads. Then Carlisle looked straight at me.

"How long have you lived here?" He asked politely, but I started to panic. How did they know what question to ask? More importantly though, what do I say?

"And don't try to lie 'cause I'll know." Emmett stated cockily. How, how would he know. Something told me to trust this though, so I did.

"About a year and a half," I said quietly. They all looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered.

"How come you always get sad and avoid the question when someone asks you about your family?" Jasper asked, waiting for my answer, like the rest of his family, impatiently.

"Because… because, because I'm a…runaway." I finally spit it out, looking down so I wouldn't have to look at their faces. Then Emmett stood up, "She's lying, she didn't run away." He stated.

My eyes widened. How did he know? There is no way someone could tell without a lie-detection test.

"Well, if you didn't run away, then what happened?" Rosalie asked, looking suspicious. What did she think I did, murder my family?

"Well, I'm not really a run away." I swallowed hard trying to keep the tears at bay. "I'm a throw away." I whispered so quietly I was sure they wouldn't hear me. As soon as I finished a traitorous tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"What's that?" Emmett asked. They all had a look of confusion on their face's.

I took a deep breath. "My parent's kicked me out of their house when I turned sixteen." I whispered again. I coughed to cover a sob, it worked well, no one saw it.

"That's why you don't like your birthday." Alice stated, it wasn't a question. I just nodded my head.

"Why? Why'd they kick you out?" Edward asked, speaking up for the first time.

I sat there for a second, then made a decision.

'_**I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.'**_ I thought to myself. I was going to tell this family my deepest, darkest secret. What led up to me being thrown out. I took another deep breath.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. A few weeks before my thirteenth birthday, my brother went out to go hang-out with one of his friends. Later that evening, he came home escorted by a police officer. Apparently, his friend stole a four-wheeler from a guy in our neighborhood. He brought it back to his house where the cops found it. The only reason the cop escorted him home was because the kids mom was his ride, but that didn't matter to my dad. He pulled him inside and started hitting him, and hitting him hard too.

"I went over and tried to get my dad off of him, this did get him to stop hitting Cole, but only because his attention was turned to me. He pulled his fist back and hit me square in the jaw, hard. It knocked me out. After that, any time he'd get angry he'd beat up on either Cole, my mom, or me. Whenever I heard my dad yelling, I'd go down there to get him off of whoever he was hitting. After a while, he caught on. As soon as I came into the room, he'd freeze, which was my signal to tense up. He'd then start hitting me."

I looked up at everyone's face's, they were all filled with horror. I hadn't even got to the worst part. I started again.

"The day of my sixteenth birthday, I was up In my room listening to a CD, Cole and dad started yelling, so I paused the music and waited for my cue to go help. After two minutes I heard a loud 'bang' from the kitchen and ran downstairs to help. My dad had already started hitting Cole, so I ran up behind him. He froze, I froze to, I knew what was coming, I slowly started tensing every muscle in my body as soon as I clenched my jaw, he hit me in the right temple, and I blacked out. I woke up ten minutes later and found that there was nothing for me to clean up.

"My dad called me into the den where he, my mom, and Cole were. I stood there confused. My father then said to me 'Well Bella, while you were taking a nap, all of us had a little vote' he paused and smirked, he then said 'No one wants you here, you have five minutes to get your crap and get out of _our_ house' I looked at my mom and brother for help but they had the same smirk on their lips. So I ran upstairs packed my stuff up and left, the next day I called the school and told them I'd be dropping out." I finished happy with myself for not completely breaking down.

"How'd you get that scar on your arm?" Rosalie asked cautiously. I sighed, might as well tell them.

"One day, when I was fifteen, he was yelling at Cole, except this time he actually had a reason to get in trouble, he took my dad's car for a joy-ride, but I still went in the kitchen with them to run damage control. After ten minutes of yelling, Cole simply said, 'Bella told me too'." Tears started running down my face. "My dad stiffened and turned oh-so slowly to me, his eyes held nothing but hatred and rage. He then picked a steak knife up off the counter and brought it to my arm then pressed down, hard, and slowly moving across the top of my arm, I tried to hold my scream in because he just made it worse then, and I somehow managed to do so. I then blacked out from the smell of the blood." I wiped away my tears, I had already forgiven Cole for that.

"How could he do that to you? You're the one that kept him from ever seriously getting hurt by that… monster!" Edward yelled. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Can I see the scar?" Carlisle asked quietly. I rolled up my shirt sleeve and showed it to them. Esme Gasped in horror once she saw it, Jasper and Emmett looked ready to kill, Rosalie and Alice looked like they could cry, and Edward was clearly retraining himself from running off to Salem to have a little talk with my family.

"Why don't you ever buy anything to eat at school?" Emmett asked like he just remembered some of the questions he was going to ask. I laughed without any humor.

"I don't have that kind of money, I've got bills to pay." I said darkly. Me retelling some of the worst parts of my life put me in a dark mood, like how I always was when I lived in Salem.

Realization crossed their face's at the exact same time, it was kind of amusing to watch.

"Why don't you move in with us?" Carlisle asked. I wished so much I could take that offer, but I simply couldn't.

"I couldn't" I said quietly.

"Why not? We'd all love to have you here." Alice stated. Everyone nodded eagerly.

I sighed I wasn't going to win this one, "Fine." I whispered, everyone smiled.

"We'll help you go pack!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed darkly, again.

"Okay, follow me" Emmett and Edward each grabbed a pair of key's. This time burst out laughing, they probably thought I was having a mental breakdown.

"You won't need your keys." They all looked at me, confused. "Come on, I'll show you."

They followed me out to my car, none of them had ever been this close to it, and for good reason. I popped the trunk and got all of my belongings out of it and set it on the ground. Their face holding nothing but confusion, until it dawned on them.

"You live in your car?!" Alice shrieked so loud, I couldn't hear for a second.

I just nodded, "I have for a year and a half now." I said. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"How do you shower?!" Came another shriek this time from Rosalie.

"I go to the YMCA and use their locker room showers" I said. Wow, they are _way_ over-reacting. They looked like they were about to die.

They both opened their mouths at the same time, but I cut them off.

"Oh, stop over-reacting. Will ya? It's not that bad." They looked at me in utter disbelief but didn't say a word. The boys picked up what little stuff I had and headed towards the house. I looked at my watch it had only been an hour and a half.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ Claire said, yes I gave the voice a name. It got annoying to keep referring to her as an 'it'.

"Your right, there" I mumbled back. They all turned back to look at me like I was crazy, which I was. This is going to take some explaining.

**AN: There you guys go. One of her secrets, the biggest one too, but are still a couple left. I wont be able to update tomorrow or Saturday, which is why I'm giving you basically three chapters in one day. By the way, Thankyou littlexmissxcooperx for the review, they really mean alot. Next chapter should be funny and way lighter. Bella is going to explain the voice in her head, Claire, to the Cullens. Should be up Sunday** **unless I find some way to right something on my back-up computer tomorrow. Review and I'll give you the biggest cookie you've ever seen, oh yeah, and a shout out.**


	6. Head Club

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

"Bella, who were you talking to?" Edward asked slowly so he wouldn't upset me, no doubt. They all probably thought I was having a huge mental breakdown.

"Um, no one?" I stated nervously. I couldn't tell them about Claire, not now after they'd offered me their home. They'd take me to a loony bin.

'_You might as well tell them now. If you're going to be living with them, they'll more than likely find out soon enough.' _Claire tried to convince me.

"Shut up, I can just ignore you, you know." I whispered as low as possible back to her. If I tried just thinking back to her, she would stop talking, she never did, just kept giving me un-wanted help time and time again.

They still heard, even though I couldn't hear myself and they were twenty feet away. They all raised their eyebrows and kept looking at me. I sighed.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain it to you," I said, you could tell by my tone I didn't want to, but they didn't seem to hear that one. They all went inside a little too fast, and set my two boxes down, I set my guitar case down, and we all went to sit on the couches again. I stood up in the center.

"So, er, what do you want to know?" I asked reluctantly.

"Who you were talking to," Emmett said immediately.

I sighed "Yeah, that's what I thought." They looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, well since I was about fourteen, I'd have this voice that would talk to me inside my head and help me out." I said so quickly I was positive they didn't catch any of it.

"Help you out how?" Rosalie asked. Crap, they did hear me. Not that I'm surprised.

"Anywhere from tell me what to do when I was getting a beating from dad to answer a question I asked in my mind. For instance, when dad was about to hit me Claire would tell me to tense up and not scream. As for answering something I questioned in my mind I'd ask something like, 'Why does this voice always decide to talk to me in the most wrong times?' And Claire would say 'How do you know it's in the most wrong times? Maybe it's the absolute best time for me to talk to you'. That's what I mean by 'help me out'." I finished, and looked up from the floor to look at their faces. They all looked like they were about to burst out laughing. I sighed, I'd be laughing to if someone just admitted they had voice in their head they talked to.

"You named your voice?" Emmett laughed, everyone else burst out laughing too. I scowled, I'm not fond of being laughed at.

"Yeah, it gets annoying to keep referring to her as an 'it'. It's simply too confusing." I said back defensively. They quieted their laughing at my tone, only a few giggles here and a couple of chuckles there. Once they were completely silent, Edward spoke up.

"Sorry, we weren't laughing _at_ you, just the… situation." He said, he probably just didn't want me to go even crazier because I was angry. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you know, Edward hears voices too, except his usually tell him they'd like to rape him, and he has _tons _of them." Emmett stated with a smile. Everyone got up at once, went over to Emmett, and one by one hit him in the back of the head, then they all muttered 'idiot' under their breath at the exact same time. At this, I laughed.

"Ow," Emmet said, but he didn't sound like it hurt him one bit.

Then Emmett's words sunk in, Edward heard voices, a lot of them, and they usually said they want to _rape_ him? That's… that's just plain crazy, at least Claire doesn't tell me to do bad things or that she wants to do bad things to me. I tried to inconspicuously move away from Edward. I didn't go un-noticed by anyone. They all burst out laughing, except for Edward, that is.

He looked like he could kill Emmett. Emmett immediately shut up at Edwards glare, everyone else did too.

"Do your voices ever tell you to do bad things to other people?" I asked quietly, not wanting him to get angry at me.

"No, besides I usually just tune them out" Edward replied. I brightened up immediately I wouldn't have to worry about getting raped/murdered while here. I then looked at the clock, it was eight thirty and I had to be at the coffee shop by nine.

"Holy crow, I'm going to be so freaking late." I said while moving over to my boxes to get my uniform.

"Late for what?" Alice asked.

"Work, I've got to be there at nine, I can't be late again or I'm fired." I said in a rush headed towards a bathroom to quickly change. Once I was finished changing I ran back out to the living room.

"I'll drive you, if that's okay with you," Edward said. I nodded.

"I'm coming too," Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper called. I looked at them questioningly then said.

"Alright, but we have to leave now." I said. We were in the car a minute later.

I gave them directions to the coffee shop. Edward was pushing 120, I just clung to the seat.

We were there in fifteen minutes. I was actually ten minutes early, I got out of the car and walked in the shop, they followed. I turned to look at them, they all looked highly amused.

"What's so amusing?" I asked genuinely curious.

"What's up with the name?" Emmett asked. What was so amusing about the name?

"The owner thought the name was clever, for a reason unknown." I replied. All of their eyes widened, all looks of amusement gone.

"Have you ever met the owner?" Jasper whispered, we were in the store now and their were a couple of people sitting in chairs reading.

I scowled at the memory of meeting him, "Yeah, he was a creep, everyone else was scared of him for some reason, I guess it was the totally fake red eyes. Anyways, he kept following me around looking at me curiously, and every now and then he'd smile. I _did_ get scared then, but not like the others, I was afraid he'd kidnap me or rape me or something like that. That was about a month ago." I said. I shuddered just remembering that day.

They looked at each other, then Edward ever so slightly nodded.

"I thought you worked at Long-horns." He randomly said.

"I do, I work there everyday but on Friday and Saturday nights I work here too." I said while making a caramel macchiato.

"Why?" Alice asked, obviously curious.

"Because, I need the extra money, I always barely have enough for my bills, but lately I've been coming up short. I'm going to have to start working here on Thursday and Sunday nights too, it looks like." I stated, while giving a man the coffee, I then turned to look at them. They were all shocked.

"We can help you with your bills." Edward said happily.

"No." I said, they may have gotten me on the whole living with them thing, but I was **not** going to allow them to help with my bills.

Alice gave me that same pout and said "Please?". I looked her dead in the eye and said, "No."

Everyone's looks were priceless. They were all amazed, except for Alice who was shocked.

"No one has **ever** said no to Alice's 'get anything I truly want' pout. Ever." Jasper said still amazed.

"I'm very determined, you guys have already offered me a home, anything extra would be way over the top." I said firmly.

"Fine," They all grumbled. Why did they want to help me so much?

'_I think I know why!" _Claire said in a sing-song voice.

"Why?" I whispered extremely quietly. All of the Cullen's looked at me confused then they realized I was talking to myself and went to sit down.

'_Nuh-uh that, my friend, is a surprise' _She said, still extremely happy. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you guys don't have to stay here all night," I said to the Cullen's.

"We want to, besides if we left you wouldn't have a ride home." Edward said.

The rest of the night flew by, and before I knew it, we were back at the Cullen house.

**AN: Here it is, chapter six. Just to let you know, I won't be able to be posting as much as I have been still probably every other day, if not everyday, but still. I hurt my wrist at my softball tournament yesterday and it kind of hurts to type, so yeah. Anywho I'd personally like to thank**

**FRK921**

**LittleBells**

**FrenzzyforEdward**

**iambellaswan00**

**and littlexmissxcooperx**

**for their reviews. They make me uber happy. Also like I promised, you five get the biggest cookie eva. -gives each a seriously big cookie- enjoy!**

**next chapter I think will be the big one, the one where her ancestory comes into play.**

**Please review!**


	7. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

We arrived to the Cullen house at 2:27 a.m. The second I stepped in the door Alice took me to where I would be staying. It was on the third floor and it had it's own bathroom and closet.

I quickly thanked Alice again for letting me stay with her family, and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. I didn't want to think so I brought my CD player in with me and played the CD 'All We Know' by Paramore. After fifteen minutes I got out, dried off, and but on some sweats and a tank.

I went to lay down in the bed, I was exhausted and I had to go into work early tomorrow. I realized that I couldn't keep the thoughts from coming. I had just told this family my biggest secret. I hadn't even known them for a week yet! Me and Brice were best friends since before my "family" gave me the boot, and I didn't tell him, even though he asked why I left on a daily basis.

Thinking of Brice made me immensely sad, he was like a big brother to me. It was my fault he died too.

_(flashback)_

_Me and Brice were in his car, he was taking me to work because he was 'going out anyway'. The real reason is because he knew I had a big bill coming up and didn't want me to spend my money on gas. _

_We were singing along to 'You know how I do' by Taking Back Sunday, when we heard a honk coming our way. I turned to look ahead just in time to see a truck headed our way. Brice swerved and barely missed him, but just so happened to skid off the road and right into someone's fence._

_(end flashback)_

"I should have fought harder to drive myself" I mumbled to no one, my voice broke on 'myself' and I realized I was silently crying. After realizing I was crying I started sobbing into my pillow.

The pain of him dying never subsided, not even after a year and a half.

EPOV:

As soon as we arrived home, Alice took Bella to show her, her room. I went straight to the living room where Jasper was picking up a book and Emmett was turning on the T.V. to watch some football game. After a while Alice and Rosalie came downstairs and each sat with their husbands.

I was lost in my own thoughts, lots of questions popping into my head. How could someone do that to Bella? She was so sweet and caring. I mean really, even after all that her "family" has done to her she still loves and misses them.

Why won't she allow us to help her with her bills? She _clearly_ works way too much. She looks like she never sleeps. I mean we've got the money.

Then suddenly, I remembered something, her boss is a vampire.

"Dude, her boss is a freaking vampire." Emmett spoke my thoughts.

"I know, and he obviously has something planned for her, what else would explain that behavior?" Rosalie made a point.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jasper let out a broken sob. We all looked at him confused.

"Don't look at me, it's Bella's emotions." He said composing himself.

"What is she thinking, Edward?" Jasper asked still seeming really depressed.

"I can't read her mind," I whispered, I was completely confused by this. They looked at me in shock, but just as Emmett was going to say something, we heard someone start playing a guitar. It was obvious it was Bella, no one in this house played the guitar.

"_If you hate the taste of wine, why do you drink it till you're blind?" _The most beautiful voice I ever heard sang.

We all went up stairs to be able to listen better.

"_And if you swear that there's no truth and who caresHow come you say it like you're right?Why are you scared to dream of GodWhen it's salvation that you want?You see stars that clear have been dead for yearsBut the idea just lives on…_

I had heard this song before, I used to always listen to it while thinking._In our wheels that roll aroundAs we move over the groundAnd all day it seems we've been in betweenA past and future townWe are nowhere and it's nowWe are nowhere and it's nowAnd like a ten minute dream in the passenger's seatWhile the world was flying byI haven't been gone very longBut it feels like a life time_

"Dang, she can sing." Emmett whispered. Everyone nodded, agreeing with him._I've been sleeping so strange at nightSide effects they don't advertiseI've been sleeping so strangeWith a head full of pesticideI've got no plans and too much timeI feel too restless to unwindI'm always lost in thought as I walk a blockTo my favorite neon sign_

While listening to her singing, I got to thinking about her. She's so beautiful. Her voice is absolutely amazing. I had to admit, I had quite a crush on her, but that was bad, I shouldn't think of her like that. I'm a monster, I don't deserve her.

_Where the waitress looks concernedBut she never says a wordJust turns the juke box on and we hum alongAnd I smile back at herAnd my friend comes after workWhen the features start to blurShe says these bars are filled with things that killBy now you probably should have learnedDid you forget that yellow bird?But how could you forget your yellow bird?She took a small silver wreath and pinned it onto meShe said this one will bring you loveAnd I don't know if it's trueBut I keep it for good luck_

She finished the song and let out a sigh, we had all been standing just outside her door. Nobody was paying attention, so no one realized that she had gotten up and opened the door.

She blushed a deep red. "You didn't hear me, did you?" She asked a little panicky. Why wouldn't she want us to hear her? She was amazing.

"Hells yeah we did, you rock!" Emmett said happily.

"Sure, sure." she barely even whispered, "Thanks" she said louder

--

Bella had left early this morning. I had offered her a ride but she refused, saying she was going to be working till late and didn't want me to have to pick her up at midnight.

It was now exactly midnight and Bella just called saying she would be home in twenty minutes. I went to my room and started listening to music. We had had quite a day make the home human enough which required buying groceries, which Esme did happily along with buying some cooking books, and buying everyone pajamas, which Alice was ecstatic to do. We also had to buy me a bed.

Bella pulled into the driveway at 12:32, I ran down to meet her, right as I opened the door, she tripped and scraped her knee, by now everyone was outside. Blood started oozing from her knee.

"Great," she muttered. Emmett and I immediately put our hands on Jasper's shoulders, but he looked calm as could be.

I then took in a short breath and realized her blood smelt odd. I thought back and realized it was always like smelt odd. I then realized what it was.

Bella had the slightest bit of vampire venom in her blood. For as long as I've known her, she has.

* * *

**AN: -gasp- Oooh Cliffie. I'll update tomorrow more than likely. By the way, the song Bella plays in this chapter is "We are no where and it's now" by Bright Eyes. Thanks for the reviews you guys, they make me so happy when I sign on and see that I have them. All of the people that reviewed for last chapter got a super amazing fish with fake vampire fangs and he has glitter glued on him. All of the people that didn't have to look at the amazing fish and wish they had one. Oh yeah, just a little not-really-important fact, my wrist isn't broken, I got it checked today. It should be better within a few days.**

**Please review!**


	8. Born For This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

_Previously on 'The Throw Away':_

_I then took in a short breath and realized her blood smelt odd. I thought back and realized it was always like smelt odd. I then realized what it was._

_Bella had the slightest bit of vampire venom in her blood. For as long as I've known her, she has._

(EPOV)

I looked around at my family, wide eyed. They all looked thoughtful and then utterly shocked.

Simultaneously, we all turned to look at Carlisle, who also looked completely shocked, but he was extremely calmer than any of us.

Meanwhile, Bella looked completely confused, most definitely because of our shocked expression. Then she turned to being completely nervous. Why was she nervous? Oh, how I wished I could read that overly complicated mind of hers.

"Bella, can we talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

'_I think I've got this figured out Edward." _Carlisle immediately thought to me.

(BPOV)

I got out of my car and started headed to the front door. I tripped, scraping my knee, just as Edward opened the door, the rest of his family coming seconds later. They all watched as my knee started to bleed and they all looked…scared? Almost immediately Emmett and Edward reached out to put a hand on Jasper, as if to restrain him, but he looked calm as ever. They all looked thoughtful and then one by one their expressions turned to utterly shocked.

I started getting nervous, someone was probably supposed to of told me they changed their minds, they didn't want me bothering their lives, they wanted me to leave.

"Bella, can we talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked. I knew exactly what they wanted to talk to me about.

"Yeah, sure." I said sadly, I tried to keep it out of my voice, I honestly did, but I couldn't.

We all walked up the stairs and into the living room. Carlisle said he had to go get something out of his office and that he'd be back in a moment.

We all sat their silently, everyone looking at me curiously. Carlisle came back not long afterwards with a book in his hands. He opened it up, and started searching for a page. He found it after a few minutes and read over it quickly.

"What's your father's last name?" Carlisle asked truly out of the blue. Where did that came from.

"Uh, Swan." I said confused. What is he doing?

"What is your mother's maiden name?" Carlisle asked. What the freaking mess? Why doesn't he just tell me to leave, instead of asking me the most random questions ever?

"Adams" I answered, I decided to not even try to guess what he was doing anymore.

He looked at me and smiled. Edward and Alice smiled too. Okay, now I officially know they've gone insane.

"Carlisle, she's not…" Jasper let his sentence trail off, looking Carlisle in the eye.

He just smiled and nodded.

"Anyone want to tell us what's going on?" Rosalie asked in a very irritated tone. Emmett and Esme nodded their heads agreeing that they wanted to know too.

"Bella, do you believe in vampires?" Carlisle asked completely ignoring Rosalie's comment.

I laughed a little nervously, should I tell them the truth or a lie? I decided with the truth.

"Yes," I stated quietly, but I knew they'd hear me, they always do.

"Okay Bella, what I'm about to tell you might shock you a little bit, okay?" Now I was a little nervous, they weren't kicking me out, I knew that now, but what _were_ they doing?

"Bella, we're vampires, and we believe your slowly becoming one too." Carlisle said bluntly. Wow, he just went straight to the point didn't he? I couldn't think this thought for long because I fainted shortly after.

(EPOV)

Carlisle had been blocking his mind from me since we got inside. Then once he had read a page in the book of prophecies, I got annoyed. What is he doing? Then I heard him.

'_I knew there was something about her, but being the descendent of the first vampire? I mean wow.' _He shut up after that. Alice had apparently seen the speech he was about to give to Bella because she was smiling like me.

"Carlisle, she's not…" Jasper let his sentence trail off, he had read the Book of Prophecies quite a few times.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. Jasper than smiled to, relieved he wouldn't have to worry about killing her, although he hasn't really since we met her.

Rosalie said something, but I wasn't paying attention to her, I was so happy that my Bella… I mean Bella was going to become a vampire like me. Then realization hit, Bella was going to be a _vampire_ _like me_. I didn't want that kind of fate for Bella, she was too sweet to become a monster like me.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation that was going on around me, but was immediately pulled out of my thoughts when Bella fainted.

I ran over to her side. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Calm down Edward, she just got a little shocked, she'll be fine." Carlisle assured me, and sure enough as soon as he said this, she woke up.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked, I knew she was okay, but I had to hear it from her. She nodded.

(BPOV)

I heard voices around me, I could hear my Edward's… Edward's voice, he sounded extremely worried.

I woke up at that. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

I just simply nodded. Did Carlisle actually say what I think he said? I decided to ask.

"Um, Carlisle, did you actually say, what I think you said?" I asked, not wanting to say what I thought he said in fear of sounding insane.

"About us being vampires and you slowly becoming one? Yes, I did." He said as if it was nothing.

"Oh, um, how am I slowly becoming a… vampire, now?" I asked with a hint of hysteria in my voice. I was going to have to drink _blood_. How was that going to happen? I fainted at the very sight of blood, how was I going to _drink_ it?

He sighed, "Well, there is a prophecy from very ancient times that basically says that on October thirteenth of the year 1990 would be born as the daughter of a Swan and Adams. She will be a descendent of the very first vampire and at the age of eighteen will become the most powerful of the vampire race. She will be sent too take over the Volturi who, at the time, will be greedy for power, and will attempt to bring the world of humans to an end. She will be faced with the choice of either animal or human blood." He finished.

I stood there in shock.

"This would explain the voice you have in your head, it is there to offer you protection as a human." He said happily.

I smiled. I knew there was something different about them, and now I figured it out. Then I frowned.

"So you guys are vampires, that means that you guys… kill people, right?" I asked a little shaky. I didn't want to irritate them, especially if they were vampires.

They all laughed, I stared at them wide-eyed. They not only killed people, but also laughed at it? What kind of monsters were these people?

'_Vampires, I thought we just had an hour long discussion about this.' _Stupid Claire.

"I know that, and you know that's not what I meant." I said back to her at normal volume. There was no point in whispering, they'd hear anyway.

They weren't paying attention though, their laughing finally subsided.

"We drink from animals, not humans," Carlisle said. I gave an immediately sigh of relief, I didn't have to worry about them eating me.

I spent the rest of the night listening to them explain the ins and outs of being a vampire.

I turned in for the night at 2:30, but I couldn't sleep, I was thinking too much.

That's when it hit me.

In one short month, I'll be a vampire.

I kept thinking that over until it was time for me to get ready for school.

**AN: Whoa, surprise surprise. Some people thought she had gotten bitten but no. One of you also gave me an idea for a future chapter. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. For all of the amazing people that reviewed the last chapter you get your choice of penguin from the movie Madagascar to talk to far a whole day! Woot. Aslo, did anyone catch the name of the last chapter? I personally thought it fit perfectly, I laughed once I saw it.Another not-so-imporatant fact, I keep getting asked if I'm my baby brothers (he's two months old) mother. I mean really what has this world come to where a thirteen year old constantly gets asked if she's a mother just because she is holding a baby? Anways,**

**Please review!**


	9. That's What You Get

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

I got out of bed at 6:30 after a night of absolutely no sleep. I followed my daily routine: Shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth.

I was completely out of it, probably due to the fact I didn't catch even a wink of sleep, so it took Alice yelling my name to pull me back into reality.

"Bella!" Alice shouted again.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked dumbly.

She just giggled, "I said, your up early."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." I explained with a small smile.

"That would explain why it took me shouting your name six times to get your attention," She mused.

"Yes, it would" I smiled at her. I looked at the clock, we still had thirty minutes until we even had to leave. I frowned, I had nothing else to do.

I washed my dishes, and went to sit on the couch. Everyone was still getting ready, so I just sat there and stared at the T.V.

I'm going to be a vampire, and not only a vampire, but apparently the most powerful one to ever exist.

"What are you thinking?" A velvety voice sounded from beside me.

"About the irony of me becoming a vampire on Halloween." I replied turning to look at Edward.

He chuckled. "That is quite ironic." He said.

There was a silence, each of us lost in our thoughts. I really did like Edward, a lot, but it's not like he'll ever reciprocate those feelings. I realized I was looking at Edward frowning, I quickly looked away before he noticed.

Just then Emmett came downstairs with his arm around Rosalie's waist, followed by Jasper holding Alice's hand.

"We ready to go?" Jasper asked, looking around the room. Everyone nodded.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I rode in Edwards silver Volvo while Rose and Emmett rode in Rosalie's red BMW.

Edward pulled out of the driveway and sped off, I didn't realize I was clinging to the seat like it was my life source until Edward started to laugh. It was so musical, I couldn't help but put on a small smile.

"Bella, relax. I'm not going to crash." Edward said, my grip loosened oh-so very slightly.

We were now in the school parking lot, I got my bag and unbuckled my seat belt. I turned to open the door but Edward was already there, opening it for me. I blushed and stepped out of the car, Edward had the most beautiful crooked smile on his face, which, of course, caused me to smile brightly back.

He grabbed my guitar out of the trunk, I reached to get it but he pulled it away from me.

"I'll carry it, your promised to trip, wouldn't want you to scuff it up." He said in a teasing voice.

"I bet you I can walk all of the way to the Music room with out even stumbling." I replied.

"It's a deal," We shook hands, and I was once again surprised by the electric shock I got from touching him.

I watched my feet intensely, I had to show him that I could walk across a flat, stable surface without tripping.

I made it to the music room and smiled brightly. "Told you so," I said back a bit smug.

Just to make me look like an idiot, two seconds after the words left my mouth, I tripped. I braced myself for a meeting with my good friend, mister ground, but as soon as I started falling I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around my waist.

Edward was giving me a smug smirk.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I went off to my seat, thinking about how even when I win, I lose. Edward followed and set my guitar next to me, then sat in the seat next to mine.

Music passed quickly, as did the rest of the day. I soon found myself in the parking lot walking to the Volvo, when all of a sudden someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and there was the 'Newtonator' as he called himself.

"Um, hi Mike, what's up?" I said kind of awkwardly. He had a tendency to be annoying and drop cheesy pick-up lines on me, such as "I wish you were my homework, so I could do you on the table." I'm not joking, he actually said that Thursday.

"Hey baby, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me Friday night?" He asked with a smug look on his face that said, 'I don't even have to ask'.

"No," I said bluntly, letting people down easy doesn't work anyways. I started to walk away but he wouldn't let go of my wrist.

"Mike, let go." I told him. He just tightened his grip, and it started to hurt. People had started to crowd around watching us.

"Let go, Mike." I said through clenched teeth. He, once again, tightened his grip and I heard a pop. I could see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper trying to get through the crowd. They weren't having much luck, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I pulled my fist, that wasn't being squeezed to death by this jerk, and punched him in the nose as hard as I could. He stumbled back, letting go of my wrist, and fell to his knees putting his hand lightly over his nose. I held my wrist in my good hand and walked away. I had a bill to pay today and I wasn't going to be late because of some deuce bag.

Edward came up to me and hugged me.

"Bella, oh my God, are you okay?" He asked his voice slightly panicky. I nodded.

"Bella, that was freaking sweet, you totally just broke his nose." Emmett boomed. He held his fist out and I connected my fist with his. We started walking towards the Volvo when I noticed the time, I wouldn't have time to go get my car before the bank closed.

"Edward, can you run me by Regions?" I asked him, I wasn't going to miss this payment, it was the last one and I would be almost officially debt free. If he said no, I'd steel his car.

Alice laughed, she must of seen my plan. Edward laughed too, seeing my plan in Alice's head, and nodded. I hugged him, I was almost back to not having to work myself to death.

"Thank you so much, I wasn't in the mood to have to steal your car." I said happily. He hugged me back and opened my door for me.

We got to the bank in fifteen minutes. I grabbed my wallet and went inside Edward following, he said he wouldn't let me out of his sight unless absolutely necessary so no more Mike Newton's could attack me.

I went up to the desk and handed them my bill and the 500 dollars due to go with it.

"Alright, it seems that you have finished the bill." The woman behind the desk said after typing some things on her keyboard. I smiled brightly.

"Awesome, can I cancel that account?" I asked, there was no way my father was going to put me in debt, again.

"Of course." She replied.

I spent another twenty minutes setting up a new account, one that I could actually use.

"Thank you, see you soon," The lady behind the desk said happily. I smiled at her and left.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, I only had two more bills left, one of which will be finished soon, well within a period of months, but whatever, and the other my car insurance so that one was around to stay.

Jasper picked up on my complete happiness, "Well, were just a ball of sunshine, now aren't we?" He said laughing, he was doing a good job staying composed through all of the excitement and happiness rolling off of me.

"That was my second to last bill to pay off, of course I'm happy." I replied to his teasing. I almost forgot my wrist when all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through it. I yelped in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"Come on Bella, let's get Carlisle to check out your wrist." Edward said with guilt in his voice.

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" I asked, he better not think it's his fault. He didn't say anything, and I was getting annoyed. How could he even consider thinking it might possibly be his fault? Stupid vampire. His blaming himself was making my mood shift quickly.

"Edward, your self-blame is killing my buzz!" I said to him in a slightly irritated voice, I was so freaking happy and it changed in the time-span of a mili-second.

"Sorry," He said while looking me in the eyes, I could see he was clearly sorry.

"It's okay" I smiled at him, he smiled back. He was so gorgeous, his face was the kind you saw and immediately wanted to kiss all over.

We were in the hospital parking lot now, and Edward came over to open my door. Rosalie and Emmett came by to pick up Alice and Jasper, they were going hunting and Carlisle and Esme were joining once Carlisle got off of work, leaving me and Edward home alone until noon tomorrow.

We walked in and passed Mike Newton on the way, he had a ridiculous looking cast on his nose. He looked at me and glared, I smiled back at him. Edward chuckled.

"He's afraid of you," He whispered. I burst out laughing.

"Good," I said back. Carlisle walked up and met us.

"I heard what happened from Rosalie and Emmett, don't worry I set his nose in the most painful way possible without breaking it again. You also might want to thank the nurse, she kept "accidentaly" missing the vain when giving him a light dose of morphine." Carlisle said smiling. I laughed along with Edward.

He checked my wrist and verified that I had a small crack on one of the bones in my left wrist. He put a brace on it and told me I was free to go, and to tell Esme he'd be home soon.

Ten minutes later we pulled up into the driveway and Edward race around the car at vampire-speed to open my door. As soon as I was out of the car I was embraced by Esme.

"Oh, I heard what that vile boy did, are you okay?" She asked in a very motherly tone.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Carlisle gave me some pain medication. That reminds me, Carlisle should be home anytime now."

As I said this his black Mercedes pulled into the Driveway. He ran inside and got changed and soon they were gone.

Me and Edward were left there alone, this might not be too bad.

* * *

**AN: Stupid Mike Newton. He's such a wimp too, well in my story. In the actual Twilight Mike's not too bad. Anyways I'm putting a poll up tonight and I need a good amount of answers to it before I start my next chapter. All of the super amazing people that reviewed last chapter get their very own super awesome flying ninja pirate vampire pig! I know, I'm one genorous author, but that's how I do. Next chapterl: Edward and Bella will be home alone, this can only be good...right? More then it should be legal to be likely, either after that chapter or the next I'll jump ahead quite a bit. Also, in case you didn't notice, I'm obsessed with Paramore which is why a majority of the chapter titles are their songs. Please review!**


	10. I'm Your's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(EPOV)

Me and Bella watched as Esme and Carlisle drove away. The whole family, excluding me and Bella, had just so happened to plan to go hunting the weekend Bella had off. I picked up from Rosalie's thoughts that Jasper had felt how I feel for Bella and they were trying to get us together.

Like Bella would actually reciprocate my feelings for her. I had accidentally scoffed aloud.

"What?" Bella asked a little nervously.

"Oh, uh, just lost in thoughts." I said smiling slightly

She smiled back. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked, biting her lip afterwards.

I had the perfect place, I might as well tell her how I feel so she can shun me and just get it over with.

"You want to go on a walk, I know this place where we could chill." Did I just say 'chill'? Wow, I don't think I've ever spoken so much like a teenager in my existence.

She smiled and nodded. There was only one problem, at human pace it's a thirty minute hike, and I would like to get there as soon as possible.

"Um, do you mind if I, er, carry you?" I asked.

She rose her eyebrows, "Why?" she asked truly curious.

"It's a long hike at human speed, but if we ran we could be there in about two minutes." I said hoping I wouldn't offend her.

"Oh, okay," she said happily, "So, where are we going?"

"Nuh-uh that is a surprise." I said slyly. She grimaced.

"I'm not the biggest fan of surprises, you know." She said.

"You'll like this one, I promise." I said pulling her onto my back and running off in the direction of my meadow.

Once I could see it I pulled her off and put my hands over her eyes. "Close your eyes." I whispered brushing my lips against her ear. She smiled brightly.

"You better not let me run into a tree or something." She said in a warning tone.

"Oh, you spoil all my fun don't you." I said in a playful tone.

"Well, I just don't really feel like breaking my face today." She said playing along.

We had reached the center of the circular meadow and I took my hands away from her eyes. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I whispered, once again brushing my lips against her ear. I got the same response I did last time, this time I smiled just as brightly as she did.

She opened her eyes and gasped, "Oh my, Edward this is beautiful," She said in a breathless tone. "How did you find this?"

"I was running one day, and came across it I spent all day and night here." I said happily.

She sat down next a tree and leaned back against it, I sat down right next to her and she scooted closer to me. I hesitantly draped my arm over her shoulder, and to my surprise she rested her head on my shoulder.

I leaned down and kissed her hair. She looked up at me and smiled.

"There's something I need to tell you," I hesitantly stated. What would she do once I told her? I realized that taking her here was a bad idea, when we left she wouldn't want to be near me and she didn't know the way back.

Her smile disappeared, and she nodded telling me to continue.

I took a deep breath, "This is going to sound crazy and I know we've only known each other for a week but I think I might… love you." I whispered the last part looking up to see her expression, It was shock and then she smiled smiled so widely I never would have thought it was possible.

"Really? This isn't some kind of sick joke, is it?" She asked her voice getting serious at the end.

"I would never joke about something like that." I said sternly.

Her smile returned and the next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground. I looked up see Bella on top of me, "I think I love you, too" She said looking me dead in the eye.

I hugged her back smiling like an idiot. "Really?" I asked I just simply couldn't believe _she _would love _me._

She nodded, and before I knew what I was doing I pulled her even closer to me and kissed her, she returned the kiss eagerly. I, unfortunately, had to pull away before I lost control.

She laid her head on my chest. " I want to rephrase that, I _know_ I love you." She said softly, raising her head up to look at me.

I smiled and kissed her again, just then her stomach growled.

"Feeding time for the human?" I asked in a teasing tone. In return she gave me a light slap on the shoulder.

"Jerk-face," She said smiling at me. I laughed

"Did you just call me 'jerk-face'?" I asked highly amused.

"Yes I did mister vampirekita." She giggled. I burst out laughing.

"Vampirekita?" I laughed. She just nodded her, and stood up. I felt suddenly felt lonely, but that feeling quickly vanished once she intertwined her fingers in mine.

"Alice planned this, didn't she?" Bella said out of no where. I chuckled.

"I think so, she was blocking her thoughts all day yesterday and today," I said " It annoyed me, but I think that I'll have to thank her now." I kissed her hair again.

"Why did it annoy you? I thought you said you didn't like to 'invade people's privacy'." She inquired.

"I don't, but she blocks her thoughts by making lists of all that she needs to buy and then replaying that list over and over again." I answered.

It started getting dark so I pulled her onto my back and started running home. We were home in a matter of second since we had already walked a majority of the way. She climbed off my back after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen. She made herself cereal.

"Isn't cereal supposed to be for breakfast?" I asked, on T.V. humans only ate cereal for breakfast.

"Yes, but I felt like having Lucky Charms." She said happily taking another bite of 'Lucky Charms'. The food looked absolutely revolting. While lost in my thoughts she suddenly pushed her bowl away. I looked up at her.

"Are you full?" I asked, she hadn't taken more than a few bites.

"No, but it's kind of hard to eat when someone is staring at you." She said in a light voice, she wasn't angry, just giving me a hint. I gave an apologetic smile and turned away.

She finished not long afterwards.

"Well, it's only," She paused to look at the clock "7:20. What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm. Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. She nodded her head and stood up. I was immediately at her side with my arm securely around her waist.

I took her over to look at the movie selection and she picked out _Fight Club. _The movie was very interesting and was kind hard to follow but in the end it all came together and turned to be a really good movie.

"That movie was freaking _amazing_!" She said once the movie was over. I nodded and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as our lips touched my family barged into the house.

Emmett started making gagging noises which bought him a death glare from me, that shut him up immediately. Alice and Esme ran over and gave both me and Bella a hug.

"I knew it," Alice said jumping up and down while clapping her hands. I looked over at Bella who was blushing a deep red. I smiled, I love her blush.

I noticed Emmett hand Jasper a twenty. "Emmett, why do you always bet against Alice?" I asked.

"Because, I know that she is going to be wrong sometime soon, I can feel it." He replied.

"No, I'm not." Alice said in her knowing voice. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Um, I think I'm going to go play my guitar, I haven't played in a couple of days and it's getting lonely." Bella said. I remembered a couple of days ago when she was singing.

"Oh yes, Rosalie and Alice said you played very well. Do you think you could play a song for us?" Esme asked kindly. She always loved when I played the piano, so I wasn't surprised that she wanted to hear Bella.

"Sure, but just a warning, I'm not that good." She said. Not that good? She was great when she played Saturday night. I was about to protest when I realized she was already half-way up the stairs. We all waited patiently and soon enough she came downstairs and sat down on one of the couches while we sat on the other couches.

She didn't say anything but just started playing a familiar song.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

She started tapping her foot to go with the beat.

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Everybody was looking at her smiling.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

She looked straight at me when she sang this.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me_

_A la peaceful melody_

She looked so sexy with a guitar. Did I just say sexy?

_And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch closer dear_

_and i will nibble your ear_

Emmett started laughing and Bella blushed and looked down.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

She had a slight laugh in her voice when she sang this part.

_I guess what i be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

Esme started imagining us playing a song together.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate Our time is short_

_this is our fate, I'm yours_

She once again looked at me as she said this, but she was smiling this time. I smiled brightly back at her. I liked the fact that she was mine.

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_A lá one big family_

I smiled at that line. Did she think of us as family?

_It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicateOur time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No please, don't complicate Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No please, don't hesitate_

_no more, no more It cannot wait_

_The sky is your's!_

She finished and everyone clapped, she looked down and blushed. I walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Maybe this will end well. Just as the thought entered my mind, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**AN: So so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I needed answers on my poll and when only one person answered I decided to just pick the one I wanted. Anyways the whole 'vampirekita' thing is put in there because my older sister adds 'kita' to the end of anything she thinks is cute. I did this in Edwards POV because it just felt right. Who's at the door? You'll find out next chapter. All of the people that reviewed last chapter get there very own squirelkita that knows everything there is to know about twilight. Please Review!**


	11. Brighter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

I finished the song and looked up at everyone's expressions, but before I could even lift my head, everyone had started clapping. I looked down and felt the warm creep up to my cheeks. Just then Edward came over and gave me a peck on the lips, I chose that song for a reason.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" Esme said, walking towards the door.

"Hello, is Bella here?" A voice asked, I knew that voice all too well. Esme looked over at me, I was shocked. I couldn't believe my ears, I had to check to make sure it was him. I walked over to the door and nearly died.

"Brice?" I strangled out, I didn't even notice I was crying. I looked him over, he looked different somehow, then I realized what it was. Brice was a vampire. I immediately looked at his eyes and sighed, he was an animal drinker.

"Bella?" He also sounded strangled. "Oh, Bella!" He ran over to me, picked me up, and spin me around.

"Brice!" I exclaimed, hugging him like he was my life source, which, for a while, he was. Then a thought crossed my mind, How could he just leave me? He knew how much I needed him, and he left me with a ton of bills to pay which is partly why I was in debt. I was fine with it when I thought he was dead, but he was alive, and he did that to me? I pushed off of him.

"How could you just leave me? You knew how much I needed you. Not only that but you left me with a pile of bills to pay. I nearly had to sell my car to keep myself out of jail. I'm still not completely out of debt after that Brice! How could you?" I started off in a whisper, yelled in the middle and barely even said the last sentence.

He looked at me with the look of centuries of sadness, "Bella, I wanted so badly to stay with you, to help you through that mess, but I couldn't. If I did, I would have killed you, and I couldn't pay the bills because it would raise to much suspicion, but I did keep track of exactly how much you paid and have saved up enough to pay you back. Bella, I'm so _so _sorry." His voice broke on 'so'. I hugged him again, and he hugged me back.

"How did you find me?" I asked, it had been a year and a half since the accident.

"I'll explain everything, that is, if I'm allowed to stay…" He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's not my place, you'd have to ask one of the Cullen's." I said back. Then I remembered the Cullen's. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Brice this is Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and my _boyfriend_ Edward." I pointed them each out while saying there names, it didn't feel right calling Edward my boyfriend he felt like so much more.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Brice." I said smiling. They all smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"Come on in Brice," Carlisle said. Brice nodded and smiled and we all went into the living room.

All of the couples got a couch and Edward, Brice, and I got a couch. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder. He was showing Brice I was his, I could tell by the way he'd glance at him.

"How do you two know each other?" Esme asked.

"When we were about thirteen, we went to school together, we became best friends. I knew her dad would beat her, and I would sneak over to her house every night and make sure she was okay, and we'd just hang out for an hour or so, but when I was fifteen, my dad got a promotion and we had to move to a town right outside of Forks. I felt horrible for leaving her so I would call her every night at the same time I used to come over to her house, 10:37, and we'd talk for an hour or so.

"On the day of her sixteenth birthday, I called her to wish her a happy birthday. When she answered she said she had ran away, but I knew something wasn't right." He looked at me. "I told her to meet me at the state line, that she could stay with me. My parents had said it was fine. We lived together for six months, but our relationship was more like a brother and sister then _Cole _and her ever were." He spat 'Cole', he never liked how he would just let me take his beatings, and he never got over the time he lied to my father and I got cut for it.

"One day I was driving her to work, after much protest on her part might I add, when we heard a loud 'honk', we turned to look and a drunk driver was coming straight towards us, I swerved off the road and ran right into someone's picket fence. The owner happened to be a vampire and changed me. I stayed with him for a while, he was a human-drinker, but I never had a lure to it, and I couldn't just kill innocent people. I was running through the forest one day when I came across a herd of deer.

"The scent drove me crazy and I drank three large bucks. After I found that I didn't have to drink humans I told Stephen, the vampire that changed me, he called me a disgusting wimp and banished me, I was planning on leaving anyways, so it didn't bother me. I just roamed around for a bit, and then decided I had enough control to see you again." Brice finished his story.

"How did you find me?" I asked, he had never answered the one question I asked.

"I'm a tracker, and from what Stephen told me, a pretty good one at that." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No need to get Arrogant, Bricey-boo." It was my turn to smirk this time, he hated the nick-name I gave him when we were younger. Emmett burst out laughing, Brice grimaced.

"Yeah, Bricey-boo let's not get arrogant." Emmett teased. Brice shot him daggers and he shut-up. Just then, I yawned, I hadn't realized how tired I was. I knew he had been here for about an hour. I looked at the clock, 11:52, the exact time he would always go back home after sneaking over to talk with me. He noticed too, and smiled.

"You know I planned this, right? The whole coming over at 10:37 deal, but I wasn't expecting to leave at the same time I used to, too. It worked out perfectly" I said in a teasing tone, I made a face at him.

"Actually Brice, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you a bit about your power." Carlisle stated looking hopeful.

"Of course," Brice responded. He gave me one last hug, then Edward and I went upstairs.

We got in my room and I went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and put on some pajama pants and a tank top. I walked out and saw Edward laying on my bed. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him.

"I love you, too" He said looking me in the eye.

"How do you like Brice?" I asked, biting my lip. It was going to be a problem if the two most important male's in my life didn't like each other.

"I like him, his thoughts were clean, the only kind of love he had for you was brother/sister love." He said

"I knew that." I said, kissing him again.

"Why did you tell him you ran away?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to be rejected, and he never trapped me like you guys did," I replied smiling at the last part. "I'll tell him tomorrow, I promise."

He nodded, and I laid my head down on his chest.

"Edward?" I needed to know something.

"Yes, my love?" I beamed at 'my love'.

"What does Brice think of you?" I whispered, not knowing if I really wanted to know.

"He want's to have a talk with me first to see if he likes me. Now you need to go to sleep, love. It's getting late."

I was off before he even finished his sentence.

**(EPOV)**

I gently placed Bella on the bed, under the covers. Brice wanted to talk with me, and I was on my way there.

"Edward, just the guy I wanted to talk to." Brice said motioning for me to come outside. We walked to where my family couldn't hear us talking.

"Now Edward, you seem like a nice guy, and I know that you love Bella, but if you ever hurt her in the slightest, I'm afraid I'm going to have to rip you into miniscule pieces and make you pull yourself together and then repeat the process. You got it?" Brice said trying to hide his smile.

"I would only ask for as much, but I can guarantee you that I would never hurt Bella." I said honestly.

"Good," He shook my hand. "Nice doing business with you vampirekita." He said with a sly grin.

"Same here Bricey-boo" I said returning his grin.

We're going to get along just fine.

* * *

**AN: Yay Brice isn't dead and all is well... for now. Whoa a bit over-dramatic there but whatevs. The song in the last chapter was "I'm Your's" by Jason Mraz by the way. I wasn't going to write two chapters today, but I kind of couldn't wait to see what would happen, so yeah. The reviewers for the last chapter get a monkey that can do karate. Have fun with it, but be careful, monkey and sock a punch. :. Please review!**


	12. Let The Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Carlisle told me I would become a vampire on my birthday, which is now three days away. Brice had started living with us two weeks ago, Carlisle had offered the day after he showed up, but he refused saying he hardly knew them, but he had already basically lived here, he just wouldn't shower here and he kept his belongings somewhere else. He gave in within a week.

Alice was throwing me a birthday party tonight, even though I told her not too. I've been a nervous wreck all week long, my last bill was due tomorrow and I didn't have near enough. I had this week off of school, so I could work double-shifts every other day, and just the regular the rest. It was seven o'clock and I was getting ready.

"I really wish you wouldn't work so much, you hardly even sleep." Edward said hugging me.

"Edward, you know I have to pay off this bill, and I still don't have nearly enough for it. After tomorrow, if I get enough, I will sleep all day long, if that will make you happy." I replied, knowing I wouldn't have enough, which means I wouldn't be able to sleep all day.

"Okay," He sighed. He gave me a kiss and we went out to my car.

"I love you," He said, opening the driver door for me.

"I love you, too" I gave him a quick kiss and headed off to work.

--

Work was good, I only made twenty in tips though, and my paycheck was not quite enough.

Looks like I'm going to have to work tomorrow. I groaned in frustration. I hadn't spent any time with Edward all week. I pulled up in the driveway, and walked into the front door.

Alice didn't go too over-the-top. A few streamers here, a few flowers there.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Everyone said simultaneously. Edward came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Alice came over and dragged me over to the table.

"Present time!" Alice called excitedly. I grimaced.

"I said no presents." I said glumly. They were already letting me live with them.

"We didn't listen to you Bella-bot," Brice said. I had almost forgotten my old nick-name, I smiled, remembering.

Alice pushed a big box wrapped in silver wrapping paper to me.

"This is from Rose, Jazz, Emmett, Brice, and me." Alice exclaimed motioning for me to open it. I took the wrapping paper off and just looked at it in confusion.

"um thanks, but you do know that you need an _electric _guitar for an amp, right?" I asked.

They all smiled at me. This family just gets weirder and weirder.

"My turn," Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed, there was no use in fighting him, he'd give it to me anyways.

Brice came over and put his hands over my eyes. "Brice, what are you doing?" I asked in a wary tone. "He couldn't wrap this one without messing it up, so I'm keeping the surprise alive until he has everything ready.

Five seconds later I heard Edward say "Okay," and Brice took his hands off of my eyes. "Open your eyes, Bella" Edward said.

I opened my eyes and nearly died, right in front of me was a black Fender Telecaster 72 deluxe, the exact same of guitar that Josh Farro uses. I saw red writing on it, I looked closer and saw five signatures.

I slowly walked forward my eyes traveling over the guitar over and over again. It was beautiful. I touched it, and my trance broke.

"Oh my God, Edward, how did you get this?" I asked with amazement clear in my voice.

"I have my ways." He said with his crooked grin. I set the guitar on it's stand and jumped into Edward's arms and kissed him.

"You like it then?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I said back happily. He set me down.

"I think Carlisle and Esme want to give you there gifts." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh yeah," I had completely forgotten there were other people in the room, which made me blush, of course.

Carlisle gave me two blank envelopes. I opened the first one and gasped. They had paid my last bill.

I gave them both a hug. "Thank you so much, I was going to freak out, I was still short." I said breathless.

"It wasn't a problem at all." Carlisle said giving me the other envelope. I gulped and opened it. "No you didn't." I said in disbelief.

I looked up and they were smiling brightly. "Your part of the family Bella, there for you get joined to the car insurance plan." I smiled and hugged them again. Then I fully realized something, I was now completely debt free.

I smiled like an idiot, "I'm debt free," I whispered. "I am officially debt freaking free." I said a little loud.

The next two days passed by with me and Edward just spending time together, we played a song together because Esme insisted we did. We played "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls. The sound of our voice's together was the best thing I've ever heard.

Me and Edward were in my room just talking when all of the sudden a sharp pain shot through my leg.

"Ahh," I yelled grabbing my leg, the same pain shot through me again and again and then finally it just stayed there. It felt like I was on fire, only a thousand times worse.

I heard an ear-piercing scream, I then realized I had screamed.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Hurry, I think she's changing!" I heard Edward yell.

I then heard someone else cry out in agony, but it wasn't me this time. The fire surged again, and in return I screamed again.

(APOV)

Me and Jasper were in our room relaxing when I heard Edward call for Carlisle saying that Bella was changing. Me and Jasper ran to her room, and as soon as we stepped into the room Jasper cried out in agony and fell to the floor. I knelt down beside him, why didn't I think? This would be torture on him too.

Brice came in and carried Jasper out of the house. Jasper immediately relaxed, by now Rose and Brice had joined us too.

"What…was…that?" Jasper asked in between gasping breathes.

"That was worse than _any _transformation I've ever felt." He said regaining his breath.

"What do you mean?" Brice asked worried for his best friend.

"Okay, imagine your transformation," He paused and everyone cringed at the memory of the fire. "Alright, now imagine your transformation, but a hundred times worse." My love said in a grave voice.

"Why? Why is it so much worse?" Rose asked looking at me. I shut my eyes trying to see something but nothing about Bella showed up.

"I don't know," I barely whispered.

--

"Carlisle, why isn't it ending? It's almost been exactly a week!" Edward said in an exasperated voice. He hadn't left Bella's side the entire time, and Brice barely left.

Just then I was pulled into a vision. Bella was going to wake up soon. I ran into her room where Edward, Brice, and Carlisle were talking.

"Two minutes! She'll wake up in two minutes!" I sang happily. According to Jasper, her transformation was a hundred times worse then any of ours.

They all got a hopeful look, everyone else came into the room at my announcement, except for Jasper. But he joined us a minute later saying the pain had subsided. After another minute she opened her eyes.

(EPOV)

Bella opened her eyes and just looked at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled brightly.

She sat up but immediately collapsed.

(BPOV)

The fire finally subsided after what felt like centuries. I waited for a minute to make sure it wouldn't come back. After a little bit I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, still waiting for the fire to come back.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

I looked up at him and smiled, I tried to sit up, but as soon as I sat up, I was overwhelmed with feelings of confusion and happiness, everyone talking as if I wasn't even there, and then when those subsided, I was pulled into something that was kind of like a dream where everyone was asking me if I was okay.

"Bella, are you okay?" Said everyone, just like in the dream thing. I then realized what happened, I must of gotten Alice, Jasper, and Edwards power, but how?

"I think I know what my power is." I said.

"Really? What is that?" Carlisle asked.

"I…I think I get other vampires powers by being near them." I whispered.

_Can you hear me, Bella? _Carlisle thought.

"Yes, I can," I answered.

* * *

**AN: Yup, so here is chapter 11. I got her power from another fanfiction called "Reunion" by Silivermoonarcher. Absolutely amazing fanfiction, by the way. Anywho, all that reviewed on last chapter will get to meet an actual Werewolf, not just a "shape-shifter". By the way, thank you pretzelawu for the suggestion on the song for them to play together! Please Review!**


	13. The Phrase That Pays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(EPOV)

_Can you hear me, Bella? _Carlisle thought to Bella.

"Yes, I can." She answered sheepishly.

"Well, lets go run some tests." Carlisle said with a smile. He loved to learn, so Bella having a new power is the equivalent to putting a five year old in a candy store.

We headed downstairs, I still wasn't sure how I liked the idea of Bella being able to read my thoughts. I also didn't know what kind of tests he was going to do.

"Okay, first is there anything you have observed about your power yet?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Well, if I don't want use a power it doesn't work. Like, for instance, if I didn't want to read someone's thoughts, then the voice disappears. I have to try to get in their minds." She stated.

"Okay, well that's really all I wanted to test on-" He was cut off.

"I've also noticed something else. I think I can mix powers." He looked at her confused. "Well, when I collapsed, I felt Everyone's surprise, I wondered why they were so surprised, then it was like someone whispered in my ear why their emotions were the way they were." She finished.

(BPOV) Brice

Bella, the one that was always so sweet, so caring, had now been turned into a monster like me. I know it was really no one's fault, but I couldn't help but feel so…angry. Edward and I had stayed with her through her whole transformation, he was horrible to watch her in such agony, and know there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I love Bella. Not in that way, she's more like a little sister to me. I honestly didn't know how I could cope with her being a monster too.

She looked at me with a hurt expression, "I didn't choose this, you know." She whispered, she looked as if she could cry, I had completely forgotten she could read minds now. I immediately felt guilty.

"Save your guilt, I didn't realize I had to be human for you to care for me." She said before running _vampire_ speed up to her room. I ran my hands through my hair and then pulled it and fell to my knee's. She already had had enough done to her, how could I have even let that thought cross my mind?

"I don't know, but you did, and now you're going to have to clean it up." Edward said trying to hide the acid/disgust in his voice. After he finished his statement, he ran after Bella.

How was I going to make it up to her? I know I couldn't just get her something, because that would just make it worse, this had to be something truly amazing. Someone like her deserves amazing, after all that she's been through, she deserves more than amazing.

I groaned in frustration, Alice came over to me. "It will all work out, just really think about something she wants, you won't really need to buy it but you will probably have to steal it, but don't worry because it's not worth a dime in actuality. But to her it would mean the world." Alice left me with a riddle. That was her payback to me for being such a louse, I could tell.

I thought about all that she had said to me in the past three weeks, immediately I remembered when she told me her family just threw her out on the street. I was so angry, but she wasn't. She sounded like she actually missed them, then I tried to remember everything about the conversation.

_I just wonder what their like now, you know? What they look like. If their happier. If dad stopped hitting Cole and mom. But most of all, I wonder if they ever think about me, you know miss me._

That was it, I knew exactly what I was going to do to get her to forgive me.

(EPOV)

I ran upstairs after Bella after Brice's horrible thoughts. But to say that, would make me a hypocrite, when I first found out Bella was to become a vampire, I thought the exact same things, but quickly shoved it away, because I knew I'd love her even if she was a werewolf.

I knocked on Bella's door, "Bella, it's Edward, can I please come in?" I asked softly.

She got up and opened the door, her expression was that of one of someone who had just been betrayed in the worst of ways. Which in reality, she had.

"I'm sorry Edward. I over-reacted." She whispered looking down.

"No, you did not over-react. If someone had done that to me, I would have done much worse, you said nothing but the truth." I said.

She looked up at me, the saddest expression I have ever seen was glued on her face.

"Edward, why is it so hard for someone to love me?" She asked, her voice breaking. I pulled her into her room, closed the door, and pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her head in my chest.

"Love, you're not hard to love, my family loved you immediately, and Brice does love you, he just had a moment of idiocy. And I can guarantee you that at this very moment he is trying to think of ways to make it up to you." I said, kissing her hair. She looked up and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you," She whispered, putting her head back on my chest.

"I love you, too. Now come on, there is something Jasper want's to know and I'm curious also." We ran downstairs and got there just in time.

"Carlisle, why was Bella's transformation so much worse then any of ours?" He asked.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that she is supposed to be the most powerful being to live. The vampire's that have powers have longer transformations, so since she has so many powers, her transformation took longer, and was more painful." He must of given it a lot of thought.

"Where's Brice?" Emmett asked. Bella looked around, and I'm guessing searched in a vision for him, too. Bella looked as if she had seen a ghost, "He's running, just running through the forest. I don't know why, but it's because of me because he keeps thinking 'It's for Bella, you can do this.'"

"Don't worry Bella, he is going to come back, soon. He's just checking on something." Alice said in her knowing voice. Bella just nodded and turned to me.

"Why does my throat hurt?" She asked, looking down. I had completely forgotten to take her hunting. I was the worst _boyfriend_ ever.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Let's go hunting." I said grabbing her hand.

--

Bella did wonderful hunting, she didn't make a mess nor did she even have a pick on her outfit.

After hunting, we decided to go to our meadow.

I sat against the tree we had sat against when we confessed our love for each other, and she sat in my lap and leaned against me.

"How long was my transformation?" She asked, nuzzling my neck.

"A whole week, I had a panic attack each new day that the transformation continued." I replied kissing her hair. In return, she kissed my neck. I just held her tighter to my body.

How did I survive without her?

"Just fine I'm guessing, I did. But if you left me now, I'd fall apart and wouldn't be able to be put back together till you returned." She replied to my thoughts.

"I would never leave you. I'm too selfish." I stated.

"It's not selfish if I want it too." She corrected.

I sighed reluctantly, "I guess your right." I didn't really think so, I _was _selfish, she wouldn't convince me differently.

"Exactly how are you selfish?" She asked.

"You deserve better than me." I averted my eyes from hers.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I'm a monster." I admitted.

"No, your not a monster. Child abusers, Rapist's, Murderer's, those type of people are monsters, not you." She said in a stern voice. "And you might have killed people, but in all reality they weren't people, _they _were monsters." She added.

I nodded. She was right, those people were monsters, but I was still a murderer. I put that thought aside, I didn't want to argue with her.

We spent the rest of the night just holding each other and kissing every once in a while.

It was absolute bliss.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but I had practice yesterday, and today I went to a switchfoot concert. Anyways, I've got an idea for my next story. I'm 99.9 sure it is going to be All Human and it is prolly won't be out until after this story is finished. But I'm not sure. Thanks for the reviews, they remind me to put things in the chapters I never would have thought about. Please Review. I love them like a heroin addict love's needles. :**


	14. You Know How I Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(BPOV)

It had been two days since I had woken up, which also meant two days since Brice left. I found another power that I had, I can block the effects of other vampires, but I can only block myself…for now.

Back to the subject, Brice had been gone for two days and he hadn't contacted us at all. I felt absolutely horrible. He left because of me. Sure, sure he deserved it, but I know he was just over-whelmed.

"Bella, please trust me when I say he is just doing something to make it up to you. Okay?" I didn't even realize Alice was in the room with me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Your probably right." I said in an I'm-just-saying-this-to-shut-you-up tone. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bella. I'm bored, I'm going to give you a make-over!" She squealed the last part. She's said the exact same thing the past two day's I've been conscious. I remember the first time I saw my reflection.

_(flashback)_

"_Bella, come on, don't you want to see how different you look?" Alice said trying to pull me towards the bathroom. I had refused because I didn't want to see my blood red eyes. I didn't want to see how true Brice's thoughts were._

_I finally obliged after ten more minutes of her begging and pleading. She pushed in front of the mirror._

"_Open your eyes, Bella" Alice scolded. I hadn't even realized I had closed them. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I stumbled back as I looked at my eyes, they weren't red, nor were they gold or black, but they were the most electric green I had ever seen._

"_My eyes," I whispered._

_(end flashback)_

Nobody knows exactly why my eyes are such a strange color.

"Rifinito!" Alice said impersonating an Italian accent. I hadn't even noticed her messing with my face. Just then I was pulled into a vision.

_It was Brice, he was at the end of the drive-way. "Alice, are you sure she wont be upset by this?" Brice was frowning looking down at the little pixie. _

"_No, it will give her closure. I promise you she wants to know." Alice said softly. Who was 'she'? Was it me? If so, what will give me closure?_

_They hugged and ran up the driveway._

I came out of the vision, but Alice was nowhere to be found. Okay, well, I knew where I could find her, but that's beside the point.

"Sup Bella-Bot?" Emmett asked walking down the stairs. He and Jasper loved the nick-name, and decided to call me that instead of just Bella.

"Nothing much. What's up with you Emmy-Bear." I just picked something off the top of my head. He grimaced, especially when Jasper started laughing.

"Yeah, Emmy-Bear what _is_ up with you?" Jasper asked in a teasing tone.

"Now, Jazzykins, it's not nice to tease." I decided all the guys in the family needed a nick-name. What would I think of for Carlisle? Jasper frowned and Emmett burst out laughing.

Just then, Alice and Brice walked in. Brice had a way-too-fake smile on his face.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry for the things that I thought. I wasn't thinking straight, please forgive me. I have something that Alice promises you will appreciate very much." He said in a regretful tone.

"Oh Brice, I forgive you. I know you were just overwhelmed with everything, and you didn't have to get me anything." I stated.

He smiled. "Thank you, Bella. And I didn't buy you anything, I just got you some answers that, for some reason unknown to us all, you desperately wanted." He replied, the last part he said while shaking his head. I looked at him in confusion, what was he talking about?

"I've been looking into your family the past couple of days. I got the answers to the questions you wanted to know." He said solemnly. I didn't like where this was going.

"They all died in a car wreck about a year ago. They were trapped in the car, they burned to death." He said, no emotion in his voice.

All of the air left my lungs, like I had just been punched in the stomach. I felt a mixture of emotions: Regret, Grief, Sadness, and…some kind of sick and twisted happiness, but only the tiniest of bit. The grief over ran my body though.

"They…died? How? That's not possible! Why did they get in a wreck? Where were they going?" I was going frantic, I didn't even know my family had died in one of the most cruelest of ways.

"Your dad was drunk and ran into a truck carrying diesel gas. The other driver made it out alive. They were coming back from a Halloween party." He said in the same emotionless voice. By now, Edward was at my side, comforting me.

"Dumb, old, drunk." I muttered, of course it would be on my birthday that it happened. Everything always goes wrong on my birthday, it has since I was thirteen.

--

I had spent the rest of the night grieving over my lost family, although now I see that they really just got what was coming. Really, I was grieving who they _used _to be, way back when. I had gotten over it.

"Hey, how come Carlisle doesn't get a ridiculous nick-name?" Emmett asked, Jasper and Edward nodding their heads in agreement. We were all in the living room packing.

"Well Emmy-bear, Jazzykins, and Vampirkita. I was actually thinking of that earlier. I didn't have a chance to come up with a nick-name for Carlizzle though." I said smirking. All of the women burst out laughing while all the men, except Brice, grimaced. Brice was trying to keep himself from getting his nick-name used on him by keeping quiet. I decided to give the poor guy a break.

"Aw, Jazzykins, don't you like your new name?" Alice asked walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Emmy-bear, what's wrong with your new name?" Rosalie asked also giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Vampirekita likes his name, doesn't he?" I asked looking at Edward with a smile on my face. He smiled back

"Sure, sure." He replied. He picked the habit up from me.

"Unlike you girls, I'm not going to tease my husband over his new nick-name. Okay, Carlizzle?" She stated, putting on the best 'I'm innocent' face I've ever seen. He just narrowed his eyes, playfully glaring at her.

"How come the girls don't get nick-names?" Emmett whined.

"Because I like Allygator and Rosy-cheeks too much. And Ezzy is too awesome to have a nick-name." I stated. I've always been good with coming up with nick-names.

Alice pouted, Rosalie grimaced, and Esme just raised her eyebrows.

"Aw, Allygator, don't act like that." Jasper said hugging Alice.

"Yeah, Rosy-cheeks, Don't _you_ like your new name?" Emmett said kissing Rosalie's hair.

"Come on Ezzy, let's finish packing." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"I agree with you Carlizzle, me and Bella-bot are going to go pack up my room. Since Bricey-poo doesn't have much, maybe he could help Allygator pack her closet." Edward said. This was going to be great, these nick-names will never get old.

"When we get to Alaska can we get a dog?" Emmett asked.

"Dude, what the mess. Where did that come from?" I asked. Seriously, that was mega random.

"Honestly, I have no clue." He said looking amazed. Wow, we're a bright, now aren't we?

Everyone just shook their head and walked away from him.

"Wow." Everyone muttered simultaneously.

Me and Edward went up to his room and started packing up his huge CD collection.

"Has that ever happened before?" I asked, still amazed by Emmetts stupidity.

"No, but he's still sitting on the couch in utter amazement. He can't believe he talked without even thinking about it." Edward replied. Everyone was quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: Do you like their nicknames? I've seriously had that happen to me before, the whole Emmett thing. I was with my softball team when I asked a random question that came out of no where. One of my friends asked where that came from and I answered the exact same way Emmett did. They shook their heads and walked away while I was completely amazed. Anywho, go vote on my poll. I need answers. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Please Review. I love them like a doctor loves having unbelievably cold hands.**


	15. The First Day Of My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(EPOV)

It had now been a year since my existence had completely turned around. Me and Bella were only falling more and more in love with each other. She had accumulated a few more powers and we found a few more that she had, such as being able to completely turn off one's power. Jasper would have had a heart attack, if he could of, when he couldn't sense anyone's emotions anymore.

She also had finished high school with Esme home-schooling her. The prophecy, so far, had come true. Since she had had animal blood before human, human blood has no appeal so her other than smelling like air freshener, in a way. We have still played it safe for the whole year.

Bella came over and sat on the bed with me. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. She didn't like reading people's minds since the whole Brice incident.

"About how much I love you." I said trying my hardest to look 'adorable', as she called it. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. I just sat there looking in her electric green eyes, as she looked back at mine.

After a little while, Jeffro came in. Jeffro was Emmett's dog, Bella got it for him for Christmas last year. Why he picked the name Jeffro was because, 'It was the most amazing name any non-vampiric dog could have.' I worry about him sometimes.

"Bella! Hurry up! We only have six hours left until your date, now get your butt in here now!" Alice called from the hall outside of Bella's door. Bella looked completely in shock.

"Alice-" She cut herself off. "I don't even know why I'm shocked, I'm sorry." She then got up, gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, and walked out the door to a waiting Alice.

Tonight's date was going to be very special, we were going down to the clearing about five miles into the forest where Alice had so graciously set up for me.

I decided to go hang-out in the game room. Brice was playing Guitar Hero by himself and asked if I wanted to join. Me and Brice had become quite close, we were a lot alike.

We had just finished the game on hard, we had only wasted four hours. "Ugh, I'm so bored. What do you want to do?" Brice asked, hitting his head against the wall, he had a tendency to do that when he was bored. He said it was a habit he had carried over from his human life.

"You want to come with me to make sure a bear or something didn't go ruin the set-up at the clearing?" I asked. If it _was_ messed up, I would need help getting it all fixed, even at vampire speed.

"Sure," He jumped up. "I'll race you there." He said. Part of his gift was super-speed, well more super-speed than normal. Me and he had a forever going list of races of who won this race and lost that one. It was one thing that kept him from dying of boredom.

We bolted out the door, and raced to the clearing. He beat me by barely a hair…again. I looked around, everything was perfect. I looked at my watch.

"I need to head back and start getting ready, I still have your permission?" I asked Brice. Bella always said he was like her brother.

"Edward, there is no one better for Bella than you. Of course, you have my permission. Now get out of here before Alice goes insane because of your lateness… again." He grimaced remembering the time he was late for a very important family day, Alice quite literally went insane, it was very amusing.

I ran off without another word. Within minutes I was hopping in the shower, I quickly showered and dried off. What was I going to wear? I looked on the bed, Alice had put an outfit on the bed. I felt like a five year old who's mom picked his clothes out for him, but I was still thankful.

I threw the clothes on and fixed my hair. I looked at my watch again. I walked out of the room and went down to the foyer. I paced back and forth anxiously, I hadn't seen Bella in what felt like years.

Just then Alice came downstairs, and called Bella down. She stepped out in front of the stairs and if I could of, I would have died right there.

She was absolutely gorgeous, she smiled and walked down the stairs but Bella, being Bella, tripped on the last stair. I ran up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She looked up and I smiled at her. "You look absolutely stunning, my love." I said giving her a peck on the lips.

"You know, I could say the same." She replied giving me a peck on the lips. I reluctantly

let go of her and took her hand in mine.

"Lets get going," She said happily. We walked out the back door.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "And was this trail always here?" Emmett and Jasper had fun tearing down trees and what ever else was in the way to make a path to the clearing.

I just smiled at her and we both took off running.

Once we were just about to be in seeing distance I stopped, she stopped too. I pulled out a blind-fold and I put it on her. "Please don't try to cheat and see where we're going, I want it to be a surprise." I whispered in her ear.

"Fair enough," She replied nodding. I led her to the middle of the clearing and took her blind-fold off. She gasped.

(BPOV)

Edward took the blind-fold off and I gasped. The clearing had been completely transformed. There were Freesia petals and lit candle's scattered strategically all over the place.

"Edward this is amazing." I breathed. My voice decided to leave me helpless.

He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Nothing is amazing enough for you." He kissed me tenderly on the lips. I couldn't fight the smile forming itself on my lips. He then pulled back and took a deep breath and dropped on one knee.

"I love you in more ways than I could possibly explain. You are more than just my girlfriend, you're my best friend and my other half. I want to spend the rest of forever showing you how much I do love and care for you. I don't want anybody else, but you. Nobody will ever be able to copy what you are. You're the fire in my ice cold life. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He asked with a mixture of emotions in his voice, the most prominent though was nervousness.

I was lost in what he had said. Did he just say what I think he said?

'_Of course he did, now answer him before I make myself more known!' _Claire said. Claire! I hadn't heard from her in forever.

I then noticed Edward's face fall and realized he was waiting for me to answer.

"Yes," I whispered my voice cracking because of the force of emotion behind my voice.

He picked me up and kissed me while spinning around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Oh Bella, I love you." He said pulling back ever-so slightly.

"I love you too, Edward. So much." I replied. He then set me down and pulled out a black satin box. He opened it up and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. He picked the ring out of the box and put it on my third finger on my left hand.

We spent the rest of the night just enjoying each other's presence.

When the sun started to rise we decided we better be getting back to the family. I felt brand new, like I had a whole different life now. It was strange, I guess, but I did. Just then a thought hit me, even though me and Brice weren't _technically _related, I always felt as if he was my brother.

"Um, Edward?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't really know how to bring this up.

"Yes, my love?" We had stopped walking.

"I know you didn't really have to, but I was kind of… well I was wondering if…" I couldn't finish, I didn't want to burst his bubble if he didn't,

He smiled. "You know, I asked Brice for his permission to marry you." He said as if he could read my mind.

I gave him a hug. "How did you know that's was what I was going to ask?" I asked.

"It was just a guess," He stated, "Now, lets go tell the family the great news!" He said enthusiastically. We started off towards the house again.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know. But hey, they got freaking engaged! Next chapter they talk to the family, and no they are not living with Tanya and her clan. Just for your knowledge. Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel loved and what not. Please vote on my poll, it would be _very_ helpful. Please Review! I love reviews like Lauren Mallorys loves low self-esteem!**


	16. Betweens Horns and Halo's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(BPOV)

We had just gotten to the back yard when a blur of black and white tackled me to the ground.

"Oh my geez Bella! We're going to be even more of sisters then we already are! This is the shizz." Alice was a little bit _too_ excited, but I couldn't help the smile from my face.

"I know," I breathed. By now everyone was making there way over to us.

"Hey, uh, Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella?" She was completely oblivious.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" I laughed. She looked down.

"Fine," She muttered jokingly. "Jazzykins, Bella doesn't like me anymore." She was trying to stifle the giggle, and did a pretty good job. She must have been sending off waves of sadness and hurt because Jasper totally bought it. He wrapped his arms around Alice and glared at me.

Alice started laughing and he looked like he was concerned for her mental health, then it clicked and he looked relieved, I didn't really know why he would look so relieved so I took a peek into his mind.

'_Phew, looks like I still have a little more time until she loses it. I was really concerned earlier when she forced me into those clothes and said I'd make such a pretty girl.' _He shuddered at the thought. Me and Edward started laughing hysterically at the picture that went through his head of him in a skirt and blouse, he was so whipped.

Alice looked confused then must of gotten it and glared at me, "He was very beautiful, thank you very much," She huffed. The rest of the family had come outside and walked over to us.

Brice came up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Brice…Cant…Breath." I gasped.

"That's okay, because you don't really need to. I'm so happy for you! You totally deserve a great guy in your life like Edward." He boomed, he picked that quality up from Emmett. Speaking of the big teddy bear…

As soon as my feet hit the ground I was picked up again by Emmett and pulled into another 'I-cant-breath' hug.

"Woo-hoo, I'm going to get a little sister that isn't on the verge of going crazy! Well, isn't as close as Alice anyways." The last part he mumbled. He set me down and looked around smugly, his expression immediately turned nervous when he didn't see Alice. I wonder why that is.

I looked around the guys were shaking Edwards hand and Esme came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you and Edward, he has been so lonely, but as soon as you came into our lives he's been smiling more and is constantly happy. Thank you so much." Esme said to me. I hugged her back and Carlisle came over and gave me a small hug.

"Congratulations, Bella." Carlisle said. He then walked over to Esme and Rosalie came over to me.

"Congratulations Bella, I'm so happy for you." I hugged her back.

"Thanks Rosalie, I'm happy too." I said back smiling. Just then we heard a pain filled scream, it sounded like it was coming from Emmett.

Rosalie had a look of pure horror on her face and took off towards the garage where the scream came from, everyone else on her heels. We were there in seconds.

"Emmett! What's wrong what…" Rosalie took in the sight of Emmett on the floor in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. "Emmett? What happened?" Rosalie asked cautiously. He just pointed at his jeep.

We all turned our heads and burst out laughing, Alice is quite the clever one. His jeep was painted a sky blue with clouds on it and in the clouds were some male underwear models posing. Alice was standing beside it with the most angelic expression on her face.

"From horn's to halo's almost instantly." Emmett muttered glaring in Alice's direction. She pranced over to him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't call me crazy, or you'll have the same fate Jazzy had." She whispered with a hint of insanity in her voice. Jasper cringed and Emmett looked confused.

So that's why Jasper was forced into the outfit, stupid, stupid Jasper. Alice pulled out a photo and showed to Emmett, who yelled and started rocking back and forth faster. Jasper came over to Alice and wrapped his arms around Alice and the gleam of madness in her eyes disappeared.

Rosalie went over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Emmy-Bear, I'll paint it back any color you want, but we'll have to drive it too our car garage in town, but I'll drive it and you can hide in the back, okay?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded and pulled Rosalie closer.

Edward pulled me out of the garage, where Alice came over to me and pulled me away from Edward. I got kind of panicky, I mean you would too if you saw the way she looked in the garage. But she looked completely fine now.

"Bella, do you love me?" Alice asked me with a slight pout on her face.

"Of course I love you Alice, you know that." I said back to her softly, afraid of another episode.

"But, how _much _do you love me?" She asked with even more of a pout. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella, will you let me plan your wedding? Please, Please, oh pretty peas wif carrots on top?" She begged, putting on her pout, full force.

"Under one condition." I replied. She looked up at me hopefully.

"Anything." She said quickly.

"You have to be my Maid-of-honor… well Matron-of-honor." I said, biting my lip. I once again found myself with one of my good friends Mr. ground. Alice was on top of me again hugging me stronger than both Emmett and Brice did. How did she manage that?

"Yay, of course I'll be your Matron-of-honor! Bella, you're the best friend ev-." She was gone before she finished saying 'ever'. I was confused, but then I heard her thoughts, which were filled with making wedding plans. I shook my head and started picking myself up when a pale hand reached out, I looked up and saw my Edward. I smiled and took his hand.

"Let's avoid Alice for a little bit." I said, he nodded slowly in agreement.

I reached up to give him a kiss when just then there was a noise coming from the woods. I turned my head to look but there was nothing there. Then I smelt it, it was another vampire. I looked up at Edward, who was growling, I decided to look for some onfamiliar thoughts.

'_Looks like the prophecy came true, and man does she look better than ever.'_ I knew that voice, it was Steven, The vampire that owned the coffee shop I used to work at.

He came out of the woods, "Well, Aro will just love this, the one vampire that will take foil the plans the Volturi have been making for centuries." He sais slyly. "Isabella, you are looking very nice, by the way." He said to my chest. Just then Edward tackled Steven and Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came out. Emmett and Edward were holding Steven down while Edward read his mind.

I read it as well, he wasn't with the Volturi and was alone, but he was planning on telling the Volturi which, according to Alice, would get me killed. Carlisle tried to reason with him but he was being stubborn, just then I had the feeling of getting a new power. What the power was, ran through my mind. He could make live things grow, and he could make things change appearance.

I turned away while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper killed Steven. I was fine with that, some of the thought's running through his mind were really graphic. I shuddered at the the memory of the thoughts running through his mind of me. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go and test out these new powers, okay?" He asked, I nodded

**

* * *

**

AN: Stupid Steven. Yeah I love Alice, she's my favorite character in the whole book. Thanks for all of the reviews! Please review!


	17. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(BPOV)

Me and Edward walked inside, Carlisle following, while Emmett and Jasper waited for the fire to die out. We were going to test my new powers which included: seeing what they did, their extent, and what happens when I mix them with other powers.

It was going to be a tiring day. We walked into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"So, what's the new power?" Emmett asked, he looked fully recovered.

"I can now make living things grow, and make things change appearance." I replied. "Alright, lets get this over with."

Carlisle nodded. "Who want's to be the one tested?" He asked. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all raised their hands.

"Okay," I said standing up, they all followed.

"Okay Bella, try to change Jasper first. Make his eyes blue, his hair black, and his skin tan." Carlisle directed. I nodded and concentrated on doing this to Jasper. I heard gasps and opened my eyes, Jasper didn't even look the same anymore.

"Good job Bella. Now, make Emmett have red hair with grey eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. Make Edward with blonde hair, green eyes, and the complexion you had as a human. At the same time." I nodded and concentrated on the instructions. I opened my eyes and sure enough they looked how I wanted them too.

I changed them back easily. "Okay, Alice go get some of Esme's dandelion seed's, put one in a pot with soil and what not, and bring one unharmed." Carlisle said with authority. Alice nodded while smiling and ran off, she was back in about a minute and a half.

"Okay Bella, try to make the one in the pot grow into a complete dandelion." I concentrated, but nothing happened. I suddenly had an idea and put my hand over the pot and concentrated. I watched as then flower sprouted up. I smiled triumphantly.

"Great job. Now try the other seed." I took a deep breath and held it for a moment, then slowly let it go. I put my hand over the seed and concentrated, it took a while but a flower eventually popped up on the floor where the seed had been set.

"Sweet," I heard Emmett say. I nodded, these powers rocked! But I was wiped out.

"Bella, you and Edward go hunt and then we'll work on crossing the powers to see what happens, okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said excitedly. Me and Edward ran towards the forest.

We were pack in about an hour and a half, we headed straight towards the living room.

"Okay, let's get this over with. What do you want me to do, Doc?" I asked not being able to stifle my smile.

Carlisle shook his head. "Okay, I have at theory of what they might do crossed. Guinea pigs, get up here." The boys walked to where they were ten feet ahead of me.

"Okay, concentrate on Emmett, try to make him appear in his mid sixties." I was shocked but nodded. I concentrated and eventually heard laughter. I opened my eyes and saw an older looking Emmett. I smiled.

"Okay Emmett, do you feel any different?" Carlisle inquired. He nodded.

"I feel exhausted and my back hurts." He said, his voice sounding withered. This was awesome.

I changed him back quickly and waited for Carlisle's next instructions.

"Okay, I want you to make Jasper appear fourteen, and Edward to appear seven." Carlisle said, I couldn't help but pick up on the slightest bit of amusement in his voice. I smiled and nodded.

I closed my eyes and pictured them looking the ages given, I heard a chorus of 'awes' and opened my eyes.

In front of me were to boys. One had blonde hair that was styled in a faux-hawk, he was about 5'9" and still had a bit of a boyish charm to him, Jasper.

The other one had bronze hair that was a little messy, he looked to be about 4' 2" and was missing a front tooth, Edward.

"What are you all _staring_ at?" Jasper asked, his voice cracking on the word 'staring'. Everyone tried to stifle a giggle at Jasper shocked/horrified expression. Even though his voice cracked, it still sounded smooth, but that was because he was a vampire."

"Jazzy, your voice sounds funny." Edward stated while laughing with a higher pitched voice than normal, but musical all the same.

Alice went over the Jasper and gave him a kiss on the lips. Suddenly, waves of nervousness and lust filled the room. Teenage boys. Alice giggled.

She knew that would happen. Edward came over and took my hand.

"Belly, I'm bored, let's go play racecar driver." Edward said swinging my hand back and forth, he was so adorable. I wasn't too keen on the new nick-name though.

"Not right now, me and Carlisle need to talk and then I'll change you back, okay?" I said back to him.

"Come on, Eddy, we'll play racecar driver." Esme said. Brice was teasing Jasper at the moment, so I decided to have some fun. I remembered how he hated being ten, and then concentrated.

I heard Jasper laughing and opened my eyes. There was a little boy with black hair that had a basic boy haircut, he was standing at about 4'7", little Brice.

"Esme, Eddy, can I play too?" He ran out of the room yelling. I smiled. This would be fun.

(EPOV)

I looked up and saw my Bella, she looked very pretty and I wanted to be alone and play with her.

"Belly, I'm bored, let's go play racecar driver." I said, I was swinging her hand back and forth.

"Not right now, me and Carlisle need to talk and then I'll change you back, okay?" She said, I was a little disappointed but I didn't want her to feel bad, so I hid it.

"Come on, Eddy, we'll play racecar driver." My mommy said. I nodded and went to go grab her hand. We went in the backyard.

"Mommy, do we have any boxes to make a racecar?" I asked, her face lit up when I said 'mommy'.

"Of course sweetie, let's go look in the basement." She replied. I smiled, then Brice came out and I heard his thoughts.

'_I hope Edward and Mrs. Esme will let me play with them.'_ He thought.

"Hey Brice, you wanna play with us? We're trying to find a box to make a racecar." I offered. He smiled and nodded his head fastly.

(JPOV)

I was glad that Bells changed Brice too so he couldn't tease my voice anymore. Geez, what a loser. Alice came over too me and gave me a hug. Wow, she was smokin'. I hugged her back trying my hardest to be a gentleman, but it was hard. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and let me up to our room. I got nervous, what would she want to do in there?

"We're not doing anything Jazzy, I just want to be alone with you while your younger." She giggled. She was doing this to me on purpose, I knew it.

"I love that I can reach your cheek without having to jump." She said, kissing my cheek again to prove her point. I was getting a little too excited.

"Uh-huh" I squeaked out. Gah, I sounded like a little girl. She laughed a little bit and then I heard Emmett.

"Alice, give the poor kid a break." Wow, I never would have thought he would be the one to save me. Alice sighed, "Fine" She muttered.

I think she just wanted to know what she could do to me and I felt bad for upsetting her. I had an idea, but I was nervous and a little embarrassed to do. I just tried to forget about it and kissed her on her pouting lips.

She smiled and kissed me back, I had to pull back before I got carried away.

Soon, Bella called me, Brice, and Edward back to change us to our right ages and I was relieved.

After she changed us back, I was a little curious. Since Alice wanted to be so mean to me when I wasn't in my right mind, I would ask Bella for a favor. I kept changing my mind so Alice wouldn't see it coming.

"_Bella, can you change Alice into a fourteen year old for a little bit? She was being unmindfully cruel while in my vulnerable state." _I thought to her. I wasn't actually mad at Alice, I was just curious. Bella looked thoughtful, but then she nodded.

She closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating, then I turned to see a younger version of my beloved pixie.

(APOV)

I was talking to Rosalie when all of a sudden I felt stranger. I turned and looked in the mirror in the living room and, sure enough, I looked like a couple of years had just vanished.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. No. You. Did. Not." My voice sounded a little bit younger then usual.

"Sorry Ali, but you asked for it with all of your teasing Jasper." She replied truthfully. For reals? I just wanted to have a little fun and this is what I get, so not fair. I glared at her and was turned to give it to Jasper when I actually _looked_ at him.

He was so hot! I just wanted to go over and kiss him! He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I thought I would die. I mean, I know he's my husband and all, but I can never get over his sweetness… or looks.

Everyone else left the room inconspicuously and Jasper grabbed my hand. If my heart were beating, it would have stopped and then pounded so hard in my chest it hit him.

He started leaning down towards me and I was getting extremely nervous, but leant in to. The second his lips connected with mine I threw my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair. He chuckled and loosened my grip before pulling back.

I felt like dieing right there. Did I just do that? Oh, wow, I'm such an idiot.

He chuckled again, and called Bella in and asked her to turn me back to my rightful age. She nodded and did so quickly.

"Doesn't feel to good to be teased, now does it?" Jasper asked. I shook my head and hugged him.

"No, I'm sorry Jazzy, I wont do it again." I whispered back, kissing his chest.

"It's okay Alice." He leant down to kiss my lips and I happily obliged.

* * *

**AN: Hahaha. This chapter was _so_ much fun to write. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the wedding, but hey maybe not. Expect the next chapter to be out Sunday. Thanks for all of the reviews! Blackgrrl92, you seriously rock! This chapter is for you, my fellow homeschooler. Anywho, hoped you like the twist, I thought it would be fun. Please review! Reviews are to me like rum is to Jack Sparrow!**


	18. Great Romances of The 20th Century

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(BPOV)

I was fidgeting uncomfortably on the chair in Alice's bathroom, I looked up at the clock and groaned. It was only ten p.m.

"Oh, shut it Bella. Only two more hours." Alice said in exasperation.

Today was my wedding day and Alice had wanted to keep to the, in my opinion ridiculous, superstition rules of this glorious day. Which included not being able to see Edward the whole day, not to mention the fact that he left Cough forcefully cough cough to have 'Male bonding time' with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Brice, who happened to be his best man.

"Oh Alice, don't be a hypocrite. You thought, yourself, that you acted like this on your wedding day." I stated. She looked down and made a face that she thought I couldn't see. I swear, she acted like such a seven year old sometimes, but that's why I love her.

She composed her self and got back to work on my hair, she had spent three hours on my make-up and has already spent an hour on my hair. She wouldn't let me look at myself.

After another hour on my hair she pulled me up and took me into her huge closet. She pulled me down the aisle all the way to the left and half-way down it was a small room that had a sign over the top of it that said "My Creations". She pulled me into the room after stating her name into a voice-recognizer and pulled me over to a rack with only four bags on it.

"Alice, what are we doing?" I asked her.

"We're getting your dress silly." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_You _made my dress?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"I'll tell you after I see your reaction." She was completely serious. What did that mean?

She took the dress out of the bag and I gasped, It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh Alice! I love it." I exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Well then yes, I did make it." She said in relief. Did she think I wouldn't like it? Shouldn't she of been able to see my reaction?

I put those thoughts away and took helped her help me with the dress.

"Um, Alice? What are the other dresses on the rack?" I asked in a curious tone.

She laughed. "The bridesmaids dresses and my dress." She laughed.

Wow, didn't I feel like an idiot.

"Can I see them?" I asked. She shook her head before the sentence was even out of my mouth.

"Why not?" I asked with a slight whine in my voice. I put on my best pout, I was trying to, how Edward and I call it, pull an Alice.

"Because, I want it to be a surprise." She stated looking away from me. I knew her resolve was dissolving, but I would let her surprise me this once. She did pull my whole wedding together anyways.

"Fine," I sighed. She smiled up at me gratefully.

"Thanks for letting me do this Bella, now get out and tell Esme and Rosalie to get their but in here." She shooed me out and ran back into the closet in her closet and shut the door to it.

I walked over to the balcony. "Rose, Esme Alice wants you to report to her closet immediately." I said as if they were right beside me, knowing they would hear me.

I walked back into her bedroom and paced nervously. I just wanted to see my Edward.

All of the girls were out in a matter of seconds. "Okay, so you have your something new." Rosalie said.

Rosalie and Alice were currently circling me. When all of the sudden Rosalie took of towards here room and was back in a matter of seconds with a blue velvet box. She opened it and took out an absolutely beautiful necklace that looked as if it were made in the 1920's.

"Oh Rose, that will work perfectly!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie nodded and went behind me to put it around my neck.

"Okay, that's something old _and _borrowed, and I have the perfect thing for something blue!" Alice exclaimed running into her closet and coming back in a second and a half holding a pale blue garter. If I were human, I would have been blushing.

"Well, are you going to put it on or not?" Alice asked. I hadn't noticed how long I stood there just looking at it, I looked down.

Alice sighed exasperatedly and ducked under my dress and hooked the garter onto my leg.

"Alice!" I shrieked. Geez, what ever happened to privacy?

"Well, if you hadn't wasted _forever _just looking at it, I wouldn't of had to do that." She said trying to hide her smile. I glared at her.

"Oh, it's time. We've got to go. Carlisle is on his way up. Don't mess yourself up." She said sternly, waving a finger in my face. Just then there was a knock on the door and Alice and Rosalie came over and gave me a quick hug before leaving. Carlisle came in and I heard the piano start playing.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Carlisle said giving me a hug before linking his arm with mine.

"Thanks for doing this Carlisle." I said for the millionth time. Since my own father obviously wouldn't be here to give me away, Carlisle happily offered to do it.

"You know it isn't a problem in the least." He said with a smile. "Alright, you ready for this?" He asked. I nodded my head and we headed out the back door down the trail of roses leading up to the alter.

I looked up and my breath hitched, there, standing right in front of me, was Edward in a tuxedo. He looked like a Greek god, no joke. I noticed that he was staring at me too, a small smile playing on his lips.

After what seemed like centuries Carlisle handed me off to Edward.

"You look stunning, my love." Edward whispered.

"One could say the same about you." I smiled back. Neither of us heard a word that Emmett said, he had decided he would be the one to marry us, and soon enough we were saying our 'I do's'.

"You may now kiss the bride." Emmett said slapping a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward put his arms around my waist and started leaning down towards me, I locked my arms around his neck and leaned up towards him. The second our lips touched, I knew that this whole thing was the best thing I had ever decided on. Our family clapped and too soon for me, Edward pulled away and smiled at me, I smiled back. We walked back down the aisle hand in hand.

The picture's Alice insisted on taking went by in a blur, and soon we were both changed and in the vanquish heading off to only everyone in the entire family except for me knows where.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." Edward stated, kissing my hand. I liked how that sounded, Bella Marie Cullen.

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen." I said to him leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "So, where are we going?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"Not a chance." He chuckled. I frowned but gave up, I'd know soon enough.

We soon arrived at the airport and were taking off. Edwards family had a private plane and we rode that, it was very quiet and we spent the whole ride just relaxing and kissing. Mainly kissing, but whatever.

The pilot came on over the intercom, "Mrs. and Mr. Cullen, we will be arriving at Isle Esme shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts."

My eyebrows shot up. "Isle Esme?" I asked.

He nodded. "A present from Carlisle a while back. It's right off of the coast of Sout America." He stated with a smile. Wow, an island, as a present?

"What was the present for?" I asked. He chuckled.

"He had to cancel a trip that they were taking for their anniversery because of work. Esme wasn't too happy about it, so he brought her to this island and bought it for her after she said how much she loved it." He explained. I smiled.

* * *

**AN: Okay, there was the wedding! The next chapter will be the honeymoon and then I think there is going to be a huge time jump. Please Review! They make me all tingly inside.**


	19. CrushCrushCrush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

"Another new one?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "A few, three or four. It's probably a coven. Wait a bit and I'll see how dangerous they are." Edward nodded. We had gone through this quite a few times. It's what happens when you've been a vampire for eighty years, you meet more vampires as you go along, and, therefore, get more powers. That is, if your me.

Pictures of what the powers were ran across my mind. One was a tree being picked up from the ground with someone's mind, Telekinesis. Another was a conversation going on through the mind, Telepathy. There was one of a vampire telling another vampire to do something and it doing it, mind control. I thought that was it, but then I was hit with another picture, a vampire was shooting fire through her hands, that was an easy one, this vampire was _very_ dangerous, but I was too.

I had a lot of powers, including the ones I just got, I had seventy-seven.

With Alice's power I saw that the coven was going to be arriving in about a minute and a half, I couldn't see their faces, only the back of their heads.

"One minute, three of them wont be that bad, but one of them is really dangerous. It can shoot fire through it's hands." I said to Edward. I ran to the door, opened it, and stuck my head in. "Everyone, were about to have guests, one of them has quite the dangerous power. They'll arrive in less then fifty seconds." I yelled quickly. Everyone was out the door in a matter of seconds.

We were standing in the back yard, facing the direction I saw them coming from.

"What's the power?" Emmett asked, truly curious.

"It can shoot fire through her hands, now hush, I can hear them coming." I whispered. Not five seconds after the words left my mouth did the break through the forest. Three red eyed, one golden eyed. I put my shield over my family.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." Carlisle greeted moving his arm around him gesturing that we were his family.

"Hello, I'm Kyle, and this is my coven." He said in a snake like voice, I then felt a poke on my shield, Kyle was trying to use his mind control on Carlisle. He grimaced when he saw it didn't work.

"You have a shield in your family?" He sort of sneered. I read the meanings behind this action, one of my many powers, to see what was with him.

He was hoping to add more to his coven. I looked around at the coven, two of the other three, one male and one female, looked quite normal, except for the whole evil thing rolling off of their presence. But the third one, the other female, looked robotic, she was the one with golden eyes, and she was under Kyle's control. She was also the one with the fire power.

"Why are you holding her captive?" I asked Kyle, persuading him to tell the truth with my mind.

"Uh… uh, she wouldn't…uh join us, and she has a great…power." He forced out, he didn't want to say it, but there really wasn't another choice. Once he realized what happened, he yelled 'Attack them' in his mind. He was saying it to the girl. I read her mind, she was trying to fight it, trying hard.

That's when Edward and I stepped in, Brice followed. Edward and Brice tackled the other two while I got Kyle. I bent down to his ear, holding his head in place with my telekinesis and mega strength crossed, and whispered. "I suggest you let her go of that hold, I don't think you really want to mess with us." He nodded quickly, but as soon as I let him go of his hold, he pounced at Edward. I used the telekinesis again and stopped him, mid-air. I snarled and pounced at him, pinning him to the ground. I read his mind, he knew I was 'the prophecy' and was planning on reporting my whereabouts to Aro. Ugh.

'_Carlisle, his plan is to tell Aro about me, as soon as he can, any way he can. What do I need to do?' _I sent at him through my thoughts, and waited for his return answer.

'_How would it turn out if I tried to talk to him?' _He asked. I quickly looked the future with this decision and snarled with the answer. I also held Kyle's throat tighter.

'_He's planning on that Carlisle, Trixie is going to use her power to hold you all still while I let Kyle go.' _I told him. He sighed and nodded.

"Emmett, would you like to help me dispose of him." I asked kindly, like I was asking what his favorite book was, or something. He nodded eagerly. As he was nodding, I felt something gliding up my leg, I looked and saw Kyle's hand. I grabbed it, smiled with only a tiny hint of insanity behind it, and ripped it off easily.

"Don't touch me." I said down to him. I handed him to Emmett and let him do a majority of it, I was sure he didn't mind. After he burned the ashes, I turned to Trixie and Dylan. They had a look of surprise, but that's it, no remorse, no grief, nothing.

I raised an eyebrow, but then decided they were probably just power hungry. "Do you want the same fate as Kyle?" I asked them sharply. They shook their heads. I read their thoughts, nothing about seeing the Volturi in them, so decided to let them go. I wasn't scared of the Volturi, I just didn't feel like dealing with the complication yet.

Edward nodded and let them go, hearing their thoughts. "Also, we would appreciate it if you didn't hunt in the area." I said sincerely polite. They nodded and ran off. I looked around and saw the other girl, Riley. Brice was helping her up, fighting against the mind control takes energy, and a lot of it.

"Thanks," She said looking up at Brice, their eyes met and the feelings rolling off of them were way too confusing.

(BrPOV)

I went to go help the other girl up after Emmett (and some of Bella) killed _Kyle_. I don't exactly know why, but I absolutely loathed the fact that he was controlling her mind.

"Thanks," She said looking up at me, her eyes met mine and I became entranced, they were so deep it was like I could see directly into her soul. Which I now _knew _existed in vampire's too. I couldn't even decipher my own feelings, because they were all jumbled up into nothingness.

She looked down, I frowned. So I decided to try something relatively obvious.

"Hey, I'm Brice." I said, sticking my hand out in hopes that she would shake it.

She smiled, "Riley," And she shook my hand. As soon as our hands touched, though, it felt as if there was electricity running in-between our hands. I liked it, but I wanted to know if she felt it too. I realized we were still shaking hands and, reluctantly, let my hand drop.

Maybe it was a delusion, but I could of sworn I saw her frown when I dropped my hand. It was probably just my ego, but I was secretly hoping it wasn't.

I mean, I've been alone for over eighty years! Well not alone-alone, I still had the Cullen's, but you know what I mean.

"Bella, I think we should go try out your new powers." Edward said, catching my and Riley's attention.

"What'd you get this time?" I asked her, I hadn't really been able to see her fight against the Dim-wit, I was too busy keeping Barbie pinned to the ground.

She sighed, "You'll see." She didn't sound too enthusiastic, I looked over and saw Riley completely confused. I smiled, she was beautiful.

"What does she mean?" Riley's voice had a bit of an Irish accent, you could hardly detect it.

I looked over at Bella, I wouldn't tell her if Bella didn't want me to, no matter how bad I wanted to. Bella nodded at me, and I smiled in thanks.

"You see, Bella's power is she get's other vampire's powers by be near them. Once she gets them, she can cross them together and all kinds of stuff. It's really cool to watch." I said sounding exactly how old I looked, seventeen.

Her eyebrows shot up. "So she has my power now too?" She asked incredulously. I nodded.

"What's your power?" She asked casually.

"I'm a tracker." I said kind of sounding shy. Why did this beautiful stranger do this to me?

I shook my head, dislodging the thoughts out of my mind.

She smiled at me, "I'm guessing you already know what my power is." She replied, I nodded.

"It's a really unique power, and dangerous. Why do you think that is your power?" I asked her, by now there was nothing, no one, else in the world. It was just me and her.

She smiled mischievously. "I was a _huge _pyromaniac. I loved fire when I was human. Why do you think you're a tracker?" She countered.

"Hmm, Nothing super cool, I just always had sharp senses, so when I turned into a vampire, those senses sharpened dramatically. But now when I'm looking for something, once I get the scent, it's like there is a magnet pulling me towards that object." I answered thoughtfully.

All of a sudden, I heard laughter coming from the house. Bella must have found an interesting power. I grabbed Riley's hand and brought her into the house.

The sight was pretty interesting, Emmett looked like he was about to cry, and Rosalie looked confused and disgusted. I rose an eyebrow at Bella.

"I crossed the Telepathy with the Telekinesis and now I can lift memories and then put them back, or replace them, or just leave a big gaping hole. I made Rosalie forget who Emmett was while they were making-out in the corner." She explained. I laughed as I got the mental image of Rosalie jumping off of Emmett.

Bella must have put back Rosalie's memory of Emmett because Rosalie ran over and kept telling him she was sorry. I kind of felt bad, then I remembered when I caught them on _my _couch and the guilt washed away.

"Hey everyone. This is Riley." I said gesturing to her. "And Riley this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella." I also pointed at each of them. She nodded and smiled.

When Riley wasn't looking Bella rose her eyebrow and smiled a knowing smile me, then she winked. I glared at her 'Oh shut up' I mouthed at her.

'_You know you like her' _Bella thought to me.

I internally sighed. _'Yeah, I know'_

**

* * *

**

AN: Brice finally met someone! Hellz yeah. Sorry that I kept you all waiting for such a sucky chapter, but I've been stressed out lately. Anyways, I know I was supposed to write a honeymoon, but it would of basically been the same as the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn, without all of the Renesmee and maid lady stuff in it. Anywho, Thanks for all of the reviews. Please Review! I love them like Edward loves missle proof wind-shields!


	20. All We Ever Needed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(BPOV)

'_You know you like her.' _I stated smugly in my head to Brice. I heard him sigh in his mind and then he answered.

'_Yeah, I know.'_ Even though I knew he liked her, I was surprised by his answer, it made things more valid.

'_Aw, my Bricey-Poo has finally found someone.' _I teased. I really was happy though, because I could tell from her thoughts, that she liked him too.

"Hello Riley, as Brice told you, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He stated shaking Riley's hand. She smiled, she wasn't very much of a talker, was she?

"I know you don't have a coven to stay with anymore, and that we are responsible for that, but your welcome to stay with us, if you'd like?" Carlisle said happily, he must of noticed the way Brice was around her, too.

"Um, can I think about it for a while? I kind of just met you all, I also wouldn't wan to impose." She said politely.

"Of course, I completely understand, but you wouldn't be imposing. We have plenty of room here." Carlisle replied.

"Come on Bella, you promised we could go shopping this afternoon." Alice complained, pulling on my arm trying to get me to move. I scowled, I wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with Edward.

"Edward can come, too." She added quickly, she was desperate. I then noticed Riley, I could read from her thoughts that she loved shopping almost as much as Alice did. This was a perfect way to get to know her. Though she seemed nice enough, I wanted to make sure she was good enough for Brice.

'_Alice, Riley likes shopping too, want to take her with us?' _I asked her. I knew she'd say yes, but I wanted to make sure.

"Hey Riley, want to come shopping with us?" Alice asked eagerly, she was ecstatic about having a shopping partner that actually _enjoyed_ shopping.

She looked hesitant, and I saw her quickly glance at Brice. "Are you sure I wouldn't just be a nuisance?" She asked.

"Positive." Me and Alice said.

"Okay." She said enthusiastically. Alice squealed.

"Okay, let's take the… Volvo, it will have more trunk space." Alice exclaimed.

"I coming, too." Rosalie said. They all walked out to the car, but I stopped Edward and pulled him to the side, I noticed others listening in so I talked to him through my mind.

'_I think you should stay here, I want to get to know Riley, and I think it would be better if it was just a girl trip, is that okay?' _I asked, I didn't want him to feel hurt.

'_Of course, Jasper was planning on teasing Brice while we were gone, so I'll help out… Jasper that is.' _He replied with a grin. I laughed.

"Okay, don't be too mean." I gave him a quick kiss and ran towards the car before Alice started to get too angry. "I love you" I called to him.

"Love you, too." He reminded me. I smiled and hopped in the car.

"Edward not coming?" Rose asked. She was in the back with Riley, while I was driving and Alice was in the passenger seat.

"No, I told him I thought that this should be an all girl trip. He also wanted to help Jasper with something." I explained, fighting a smile with the last part. Rose and Alice knew what I meant and smiled.

Riley noticed, but didn't say anything. "So Riley, do you like shopping?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I haven't been able too since I've been a vampire, but when I was human it was like my sport." She said with a smile, it made me wonder.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"Only for five years. I was alone for awhile, I discovered on my own that I didn't have too drink humans. Then one day I stumbled across Kyle, Trixie, and Dylan. They wanted me to join them, but I refused. That's when he started controlling me. I never learned how to really control my power." She told her story.

"I'm sure we could help you with that." Alice said cheerfully. We were at the mall now.

"Okay, let's split off into groups for about an hour and a half then we'll meet up at the food court. Bella and Riley can be together and Rose and I will be together, alright?" Alice said excitedly, she was all but shaking. I laughed and me and Riley set off towards the starbucks.

"So, how long have you been a vampire?" Riley asked once we had sat down at a table.

"Only about eighty years. I'm the youngest in the family, right next to Brice." I said, bringing the subject up so I could ask some questions.

"How old is Brice?" She asked, trying to sound like it was no big deal, but I saw right through it.

"Around eighty-two. Me and him were friends before though." I replied.

"Really, how close were you two?" She asked, she was wondering if we'd ever been together.

"We've been best friends since we were thirteen, he helped me through some rough times. He's a good friend." I said.

She just 'Hmm'd' but she was hectic on the inside, trying to figure out why she liked a guy so much when she'd just met him.

"Brice told me your power was you could absorb other vampires powers, how many do you have?" She asked me.

"I have seventy-seven." I replied.

"What are some of your favorites. You know, the silliest, the coolest, the most dangerous, the most helpful." She asked in wonder.

I thought for a moment. "Hmm, the silliest would probably be being able to create human food, it kind of just pops up. The coolest would be a power I got from crossing two powers and that would be being able to talk to animals, super fun. The most dangerous would actually be your power. Hmm, the most helpful, that's a tough one. I'd probably say my shield, I had that one from the start." I said, thinking through each before I said it.

"Brice said he was a tracker, how good of one is he?" She asked, I loved how the Brice subject kept coming up, she really like him a lot.

"The best one I've come across. Carlisle said he was even better then the Volturi's tracker, Demetri." I said, happy I could tell her more about Brice.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked again, hoping I didn't sound too pushy.

She sighed. "Is it _that _obvious?" She asked, biting her lip. She kind of acted like me in a way, but in a way she was also completely opposite.

"Not really. Edward, my husband, can read minds. So, therefore, I can read minds too, and your's has been kind of crazy, no offense." I said smiling, I knew Brice would find someone someday. He just never listened to me.

"None taken, can I ask you a question?" She asked nervously. I nodded.

"When you met Edward, were you all scatter-brained like me? Or am I just crazy?" She asked. I laughed, I remember the night after I had met the Edward, I couldn't get him off my mind.

"I think everyone is like that when they meet someone they really like." I replied after think of my answer for a bit. She smiled in relief, and then her smile dropped and she looked worried and anxious, but hid it quickly. I read her mind to find out what was wrong, she was just wondering if Brice liked her, too. I'd let Brice tell her that.

"Let's go meet Alice before she bite's our heads off." I said, grabbing Riley's hand dragging her with me.

"Probably a good idea, when you were talking to Edward before we left, she looked like she was about explode. What's up with her and shopping?" She asked laughing.

"Well, in her defense she hasn't been on a good shopping trip in at least two weeks, which, to her, is the equivalent of not shopping for years to any normal being." I laughed with her.

We spent the rest of the day being shoved into dressing rooms by Alice. At around eight p.m. we finally arrived home. I grabbed my bags out of the back and headed inside, I missed Edward.

I ran up to my room and placed the bags in my closet, when I closed the door, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and put my arms around Edwards neck.

"I missed you." I whispered to him, though he could here it loud and clear.

"I missed you, too" He whispered back before crushing his lips to mine.

(BrPOV)

Riley came in the door with a few bags of her own, I quickly got up to help her with her bags.

"Um, Carlisle, if you don't mind, I would love to stay with your family." She said to him, he smiled and nodded.

"Great, Brice will show you which room you'll be staying in." He said as an obvious dismissal.

I nodded and took the bags from her, leading her up the stairs. We got to the third floor, the same floor as my room, along with Edward and Bella's. I walked into the room across the hall from mine and set her bags in her closet.

"So, how was shopping." I asked her. Any little bit of information would mean the world to me, just knowing her would be amazing.

She smiled. "It was really fun, thank you. Me and Bella talked. You didn't tell me how good of a tracker you were." She said. I was glad she and Bella talked, I wanted them to be friends.

"What did you do today?" She asked, looking truly interested, like it was vital information.

"I just hung out with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. We didn't do much." Except tease me. I added in my mind, that's what they did all day, just random comments here, kissing noises there, you know, the works.

"Bella's a really easy person to talk to, I can see how you guys can be friends for so long." She commented, I nodded. I then looked in her eyes and became trapped, her golden orbs stared back at mine, nothing else existed in that one moment. I didn't notice until our face's were a mere inch apart that we were both leaning towards each other, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to either, I looked at her expression, she looked happy.

I closed the small space between us, the moment our lips touched it was as if someone had set my lips on fire, but in a good way, our lips moved in perfectly synchronized. It wasn't a long kiss, a few seconds, but it was still absolutely amazing.

"This may sound a little grade-schoolish, but I like you. A lot." I said shyly. She smiled.

"It does sound grade-schoolish," She paused, making me think that's where she was going to stop, I was relieved when she kept talking. "But I like you a lot, too." She finished. I don't think my smile could get any wider.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips, and we just talked all night long. Filling each other in on our lives. This is all I'd ever need.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know it was a little rushed, but isn't the whole vampire mate thing supposed to be love at first sight? I didn't want to make it love, because that would just be stupid, and yes, I know 'like you alot' sounds completely kindergartenish, but I couldn't think of a better way to put it. Thanks for all of the reviews. Brice and Riley kissed, Whoa! Really cool. I put blue tips on my hair last night and it looks really cool, just thought you should know that. : Please review. I love them like Obama loves keeping to what he says. Oh, wait, that's not right. :D**


	21. Come As You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

(BPOV)

"Good job, Riley." I congratulated her. It had been a week since she had moved in with us, and me and Carlisle were helping her get control over her power. Brice was always at every 'practice', for moral support. She was a quick learner, and basically had it down. It looked like this would be the last practice she would need.

"Okay Riley, I'm going to have Jasper send as much anger at you as he can muster. Remember to keep in control. Jasper, if you will." Carlisle said. He was very interested in her power, and I could see why.

Jasper nodded, and within seconds Riley's eyes turned pitch black. She kept in control of the fire though, not even a spark came off of her hands.

"Okay Jasper, thank you." Carlisle said again, and Riley's eyes turned back to their golden color.

"Good job, Riley." Brice yelled, running up to her and giving her a hug. They looked so good together, like they belonged there. Which, they did.

Alice came running out of the house. "Bella, I'm bored. Let's go give you a make-ov-" She was cut off by a vision. One that I had, too.

It was the Volturi, they were planning on making a move. They were planning on making a move soon too, only about three months. I came out of the vision and Edward was by my side, he had on his emotionless mask.

"Carlisle, they'll be coming in around three months." I said quickly. He understood who I meant 'they' immediately. "We're going to need a bunch more than ten vampire's if we plan on winning. How many vampire's do you know?" I asked, the more the better.

"I know quite a few coven's that we could ask, I'd say around twenty-two. Come, we need to start making arrangements." And with that, we rushed towards into the house. Everyone was in the living room.

"Okay, we are going to need to split up, each couple is a group. Brice and Riley, you two are the fastest couple, you will find some of my nomad friends that live in America. Emmett and Rosalie, you will get the Irish coven and find the nomads in Europe. Jasper and Alice, you will get the Romanian and Egyptian covens. Me and Esme will get the Amazon Coven.

"Edward and Bella, you call the Denali coven, you two will stay here, you two will be able to keep control of the vampire's all together. Remember, they are not forced to come here, tell them of what the Volturi plan to do though, the couple's that are going to Europe, be careful. Don't go anywhere near Italy unless completely necessary. Everybody, after you have gotten your assigned covens to come along, or not, come straight back home. Edward and Bella, if you could also tell the wolves. We'll need as much help as possible. Everybody, not every couple, everybody take a cell-phone. Alice, if you see anything dangerous, call immediately." Carlisle finished his long speech. Everyone nodded.

"Everyone will leave tomorrow, Jasper could you please order everyone's plane tickets? Everyone else, go pack. But pack light, a back-pack would be preferable." Carlisle instructed again.

"Come on love, let's go call the Denali's." Edward murmured in my ear, I nodded.

Edward and I ran outside, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" a voice asked, Tanya.

"Hello, Tanya. It's Edward." He said politely.

"Ah Edward, I've missed you." Tanya exclaimed. She knew he was married we visited them once a year, and she seemed to have accepted that well enough for me.

"I've missed you too, Tanya, but listen. The Volturi have decided to act out there plan, they know we are going to try to stop them and are coming to terminate us. We need as much help as possible if we are going to stop the Volturi from world domination. Would you and your coven please help us?" Edward nearly begged the last line. He was desperate to keep me and his family safe.

"Of course Edward, We'll be there as soon as is possible. We have also recently met a rather large coven, about seven, they are also vegetarian. I will ask them to help, too." Tanya replied, going completely serious.

"Thank you so much, Tanya. You don't know how much this means to my family." Edward said in relief and he hung up. Edward gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Edward, this will all work out, you remember the prophecy. I was created to stop the Volturi, which means we will win." I tried to reassure him, he nodded, unconvinced, and walked with me inside.

"They'll be here as soon as possible." I said, giving the information. I looked around, everyone had their back-packs on and were getting ready to go. I frowned, I wouldn't see my family in how long? Days? Weeks? Months, even? I looked over at my family, they were all getting their cell phones.

I couldn't help it anymore, I ran and gave each of them a hug, even Riley, because she was like family. "I'm going to miss you all so much." I said sadly.

Alice came over and gave me a hug. "We're going to miss you too. All of you." Alice said, still hugging me. Everyone else nodded.

"Okay, it's time for us to get to the airport." Carlisle said. "Bye Bella, Edward." He said giving us each a hug, Esme did the same.

"Bye everyone." Me and Edward said at the same time. And then they were gone.

I sighed and leaned into Edward, I just though of something. "A lot of the vampires have powers, don't they?" I asked with a strange mixture of excitement and weariness in my tone.

He chuckled softly. "You betcha." He said turning me in his arms. We looked into each others eyes for a moment, and then we gently kissed each other. We spent the next few hours on the couch, watching a couple of movies.

After about four hours, the doorbell rang, Edward and I both got up and answered it. It was Tanya's coven and another one which I didn't know.

"Hello Bella and Edward, it's so nice to see you again." Tanya said happily. I smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Tanya." I replied. And let my eyes flicker to the other group and back.

"Oh yes, this is the Australian coven, well they travel a lot like you do, but they are all mainly from the Oceania area." Tanya introduced, that's when I felt the all to familiar tingly feeling.

The pictures started flashing behind my eyes. One could look at a human and tell if it would become a vampire or not, and what power it would have if it did, not very useful unless your power hungry, which he didn't seem to be. One could pick memories out, a power I already had. One could freeze time, very helpful. The last one could project a force field, also very helpful.

I opened my eyes, the entire Australian coven looked at me curiously. I just looked at Edward, I needed to get to training on these powers.

"Bella has the power of absorbing other vampires powers, she just absorbed your powers and now needs to train them. Let us get you settled in and Bella and I will start training her powers, anyone who wants to watch is free to." Edward explained. They smiled and nodded.

We led them up to the fourth floor, which is basically a long hall of guest rooms, and pointed out rooms. Me and Edward made our way outside when Tanya came down, followed by the rest of them.

"Bella, if you don't mind, we would love to see you train. We could also help with the training." The leader of the Australian coven, Aaden, stated.

"Of course, that would be so helpful." I said in relief, I didn't know how we would do this without Carlisle.

After a few hours of training and a hunting trip. Everyone split off into couples, apparently Tanya and Irina had found each found someone, too. Irina had met a guy named Laurent, while Tanya had met another guy named Caeden. Both from the Australian coven. That left one guy by himself. Me and Edward hung out with him, making sure not to let him feel like a third wheel. He was actually a pretty cool guy, he was changed around the same time Edward was, his name was Jayden. After a few hours, some people decided to go hunting.

Me and Edward took this time to call Carlisle and see how everything was going, everyone had agreed before they left that they would call Carlisle everyday with new information.

The phone rang once before he answered. "Hello?" Carlisle asked.

"Hey, Carlisle. The Denali and Australian coven arrived a few hours ago." I stated, giving information before asking for it.

"Australian coven?" We had forgotten to tell him.

"Yes, The Denali's had met them and brought them along for help. I got a few powers from them, they also helped me train them." I explained.

"Oh, well, that's great." He said happily.

"How's everything going with everyone?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett are on their way to Ireland right now, should be there in about an hour. Alice and Jasper just landed in Egypt. Brice and Riley have met up with one of the nomads, Garrett, and sent him your way. Esme and I are currently looking for the Amazon coven, we just caught their trail before you called." He explained happily, everything was going well, good.

"That's great! Well, I'll let you get back to finding the Amazonians. Love you, bye."

"Thanks, love you, too." And with that he hung up. Edward looked relieved, I'm sure I had the same expression.

"Everything's going exactly perfect." I said, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"That makes me feel so much better." He mumbled into my hair. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. I was cherishing these peaceful moments, because I didn't really know how many we would have left.

* * *

**AN: Stupid Volturi. By the way, since Twilight never happened, James, Laurent, and Victoria are still alive. I need to know something from you guys though.**

**1) Should James and Victoria come into the story?**

**2)If so, should they be good, bad, or just annoying?**

**Thanks for the reviews! I probably will only have a few more chapters for this story, but I'm not sure, so you probably shouldn't listen to me. Please review! I love reviews like Sarah Palin loves to attack other people because they have a chance at winning something. Oh, wait, thats not right either. Jeez, what's wrong with me? :D**


	22. Make It Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Me and Edward were interrupted by a knock on the door. Me and Edward broke apart to go answer it, we opened the door up to a six-foot-three vampire with blonde hair that was almost red, with blood red eyes.

"Hello Garrett, nice to see you again." Edward said politely, offering to shake hands.

"Hello Edward, nice to see you, also." He replied back, shaking his hand. He seemed nice enough.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Edward's wife." I offered. He smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm Garrett." He replied, shaking my hand as well. We lead him in and showed him the room he would be staying in.

The rest of the day passed by boringly, the only other interesting thing that happened was Garrett and Kate spending a lot of time together.

At around nine a.m. the next morning, there was another knock on the door. Once again, me and Edward went to go get it. We opened the door to a feline looking woman with bright orange hair in a mess of curls and a blonde male whom had his long hair up with a rubber band.

"James, Victoria! How nice it is to see you again!" Edward exclaimed, shaking hands with James.

"Edward, it's been too long." Victoria said, hugging him. They seemed nice and very easy to get along with, I was smiling just looking at how they interacted with my husband. I felt the tingly feeling again, and let the pictures flash freely.

One was James sniffing something, and then running, a tracker. Victoria's was her fighting skills, she was just brought into this world with amazing fighting skills. Victoria's power would be very helpful.

I opened my eyes to see Edward explaining what I was doing to the couple. I then decided to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Edward's wife." I had a feeling I'd be saying this a lot. They smiled warmly at me and shook my hand. Victoria and James helped me practice the new powers for a few hours, which lead to me needing to go hunting.

"I'm going hunting, anyone want to tag along?" I called from where I stood, knowing everyone would hear me just fine. Kate and Garrett came out to me.

"I would like to try this diet of yours, do you mind if Kate and I go along?" Garrett asked, it was obvious he was doing this for Kate.

"Of course, let's go."

--

Garrett wasn't too crazy about the animal blood, but didn't let it show in front of Kate. Hunting had only wasted an hour or two, we had just arrived back home. The second I had sat down next to Edward, the doorbell rang, I grimaced. Edward laughed and helped me up, though I didn't need it, and we answered the door. There were three vampires, all three red eyed, but with smile's on there faces.

"Hello Maggie, Siobhan, Liam. Please, come in" Edward greeted. They stepped in and we showed them to their rooms. Their powers were simple enough, didn't really need practicing.

We decided to call Carlisle after everything had settled.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hey Carlisle, It's Bella." I replied.

"Oh Bella! How's everything going there?" He asked a bit wearily.

"Everything is fine so far, the Irish coven just showed up, and Garrett, James, and Victoria showed up earlier today." I told him. "How's everything with everyone else?" I asked curiously.

"Alice and Jasper just finished convincing the Egyptians to help and are waiting to get on the plane headed to Romania. Emmett and Rosalie spent quite a while trying to convince Alistair to come, and he finally agreed. Brice and Riley caught on to a trail for Mary. And Esme and I are still trying to locate the Amazonians." He said the last sentence a little frustrated.

"Don't worry, It's only been two days. I'm sure you'll find them soon. Please tell everyone Me and Edward love them and good luck."

"I will, Me and Esme love you two."

"We love you, too. Bye." I replied, hanging up.

I sighed and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, I took a big whiff of his scent and immediately calmed. He rubbed soothing circle's on my back and hummed the song he had written for me so long ago. We were laying on the couch now, and I was as close to sleep as I was ever going to get, and, from his thoughts, I could tell Edward was too. We laid there for who knows how long before there was a bright light that startled both of us 'awake'. I looked around, trying to find the cause, and noticed everyone was in the room, Tanya had a Polaroid camera in her hand.

"You two are _so _cute together." Tanya cooed, showing us the picture. I looked over to see Edward smiling at the photo.

"You look so peaceful, love." Edward whispered in my ear, I decided to look at the photo. It honestly looked like we were asleep, me laying on top of him, his arms holding my waist. I had never seen Edward look so… _human._ It was amazing.

I then remembered everyone else in the room, I looked up to see nothing but smiling face's, each person holding their lover, which now, apparently, included Maggie and Jayden.

"I'm bored." Jayden, who reminded me a bit of Emmett, said.

"Let's go wrestle." Garrett said enthusiastically. They started going to the back yard.

"Alright, just stay away from Esme's garden, and don't kill each other." Edward said, getting up. I got up with him and we headed to the backyard.

It was actually really fun, though me and Victoria couldn't join in. After a few hours of everyone wrestling we all went inside to watch the movie Grandma's Boy. It was hilarious and everyone was quoting the movie.

"The lion's coming in a few days." Garrett said.

"Your getting a lion? Why?" Caeden asked, acting like we was stoned.

"To protect my stuff." Garrett replied like it was obvious.

"You never heard of a dog?" Caeden replied, making his voice sound strained.

"You can get past a dog, nobody messes with a lion." Everyone started laughing. That's how the rest of the night went, watching movies and quoting them later. Sometime's we'd even act them out. I was amazed at how well everyone was getting along.

That all ended when Alistair appeared the next morning, he was angry when he showed up, and got even angrier when we told him he couldn't hunt in the area. Everyone was relieved when he left to go hunting a couple of hours away.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" That was Jayden. I was about to answer when my phone went off, I answered it quickly, seeing that it was Alice.

"Alice? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked panicked. She hadn't called the entire time and I was scared she was calling now.

"Bella, chill out! I'm just calling to see how everything is going." She answered quickly.

I sighed. "Oh, everything is going great! Well, that is until Alistair showed up. Gah, he's such a downer." I complained. Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I saw you guys fighting." She replied.

"So, how's talking to the Romanians coming along?" I asked, hopeful. If they acted appropriate, then we were hoping they would rule the vampire world… if we won, that is.

"Their a little creepy, but their acting nice enough. They agreed to helping, a little eagerly, us fight the Volturi. Jasper can't feel anything sinister or whatever coming off of them, they truly are nice vampires. All four of us are on a plane home at this very moment." She explained happily.

"For serious? That's awesome! I can't wait to see you!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I cant wait to see you either, but I've got to go for now. I'll call you when we land, bye Bella."

"Bye Alice." I hung up. "Edward! Alice and Jasper are on their way with the Romanians!" I called.

"I know, I heard." He said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Eep! Edward you scared me!" I said out of breath that I didn't need. He just laughed and hugged me.

"I know, I'm actually quite surprised I managed to do so." He said, obviously proud with himself. I stuck my tongue out at him, which caused us both to burst out laughing.

We were interrupted by another knock on the door. We both calmed down and picked ourselves up off of the ground to answer the door.

"Ah, Hello Amun. How are you?" Edward asked, forcing a polite tone. Only someone who knew him well would have been able to pick it up.

"Very well, and yourself?" He asked, stepping inside with his mate.

"I'm quite well, thank-" He was cut off by a pebble flying into his mouth, which he managed to choke on for a second and a half. Once I realized he was okay, I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, his facial expression was priceless.

"Benjamin!" The Amun guy scolded the kid that was laughing. I couldn't really call him a kid, he was around my physical age, he had the power to control the elements.

"Oh, come on Amun, loosen up. Even his mate thought it was funny." He laughed, but shut up by the glare he received from Amun.

"Amun, honestly, it's fine. It was just a prank." Edward reasoned. Amun just scoffed and walked into the house.

Well he seems like oodles of fun. I turned to Benjamin and he just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I decided to introduce myself to the two vampires in front of me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Ben, and this is my mate Tia." He said happily, shaking my hand.

Ben helped me get better control of the new power while the rest of his coven watched. After that we decided to call Carlisle and see what was going on with the other couple's.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said, he sounded much happier then the last time we called.

"Hey Carlisle. The Egyptian coven and Alistair have showed up, and I've already gotten word on Alice. How's everyone else doing?" I asked, matching his tone.

"Emmett and Rosalie are on there way home right as we speak. Brice and Riley have found Charlotte, Peter, and Randall, though Randall didn't co-operate. They are on the next plane out. Esme and I just finished talking the Amazon's into joining us, I was just about to book our flights." He stated enthusiastically. Within the next two days, everyone is going to be home! This is going to be great.

"Thanks Carlisle, Be safe!"

"I will Bella, bye." I hung up after that. Though it had only been a few days, being without my family had been sad and boring, I was glad they were coming back.

--

Alice and Jasper had just called, saying they were on there way and should be here in fifteen minutes. Rose and Emmett called an hour ago saying their plane just landed in New York to refuel. And Brice and Riley sent me a text saying they were boarding the plane. Carlisle and Esme's flight would be taking off in two hours.

Edward and I had just cleaned the place, Victoria, Tanya, Kebi, and Tia insisting they were going to help, and the house looked just as it did before everyone left. We told everyone that once Alice, Jasper, Stefan, and Vladimir showed up that we were going to have a meeting to lay down some pretty basic rules.

Edward and I were playing 'Life' with Ben, James, Maggie, and Mary (who had just showed up two hours ago) when the front door slammed open.

"Everyone! We're ba-ack!" Alice shouted into the house. I immediately raced over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Alice!" I said happily, still hugging her.

"Hi Bella!" She said, hugging me back. I introduced myself to the Romanians and called everyone into the large living room for the meeting.

"Okay, as we all know, vampires can be _very_ irritable. All we ask is that you don't fight, at least don't hurt anyone. Also, please respect Carlisle and Esme's house, possessions, and lawn. If your diet is…different then ours, we ask of you to please not hunt in the area. Also, it would be helpful that if you did mess something up, you pay for it, fix it, or clean it." Edward said.

"When everyone else gets here, we will start practicing on working together, and fighting skillfully. We are also calling in some Werewolves… well they are more like shape-shifters, but still. They will not be here until the day of the fight, please be respectful to them as well. That is all" He finished, sitting down next to me.

Everyone agreed, Alistair and Amun a little hesitant, of course.

"Great. Thanks you all for the help, it means a lot to our entire family." Jasper said, relief flooding his tone. Then Edward stood up, taking me with him and motioning for Stefan and Vladimir to join us.

"Yes, Edward, Bella? What is it you wanted?" Vladimir asked nicely.

"Well, as you know, we are planning on defeating the Volturi." Edward started. "That would leave the vampire world without a leader, which would cause chaos." Vladimir had a hopeful look in his eye. "If you two agree to be good, and allow us, the Cullen's, check-ups every now and then, just to make sure you haven't let power over-rule your judgment, we would gladly give the throne back to it's rightful owner." He finished. Stefan and Vladimir were beaming.

"Actually, on the plane ride over here, we were discussing our… diet. After a few thousand years of human blood, I think we're ready for a change, to evolve into a less evil way of 'living'." He explained, putting air quotes on 'living'. "Do you think you could take us hunting, show us the way?" He asked. I checked his mind, clear of any evil thoughts, and his emotions were only that of thankfulness, happiness, and curiosity.

"That is wonderful! Of course, we would love to take you hunting." Edward said, smiling.

The hunting trip went well, they were fine with the animal blood, after millennium's of the same thing, I'm sure human food would taste good.

Alice called the wolves while we were gone and they agreed it would be much safer to help out, then to be stubborn. We are going to make this happen. We are going to end the evil's of the Volturi, for good.

* * *

**AN: That is the longest chapter I've written. Also, I wanted to mix things up and make James and Victoria good. I mean seriously, how many fan fictions have you read where their good? Thanks for all of the reviews! and Grandma's Boy actually is an AMAZING movie. Alabama won again today, Woo hoo! Has the Roll Tide even lost a game this season? Anywho, please review! I love them like Bella would love running over Tyler Crowley! (I need more of those, any suggestions?)**


	23. It's Time To Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

It was the week before we were expecting the Volturi and everyone was training together, trying to get accustomed to each other, so we could fight as one. The Romanians, though a little creepy, had remained good. The only unpleasant thoughts that entered their minds were revenge filled, murderous thoughts towards the Volturi.

Brice wasn't too keen on the Romanians, he thought they were creepy, like I did, and liked to steer clear of them. He even had nick-names for them, Dracula one and two.

Nothing much had changed, except Alistair, who had taken to sulking in the attic, only coming out to hunt. All of the couple's were spending all of their free time together, just incase. Edward and I were no different, we were currently sitting in a tree, looking in each other's eyes.

"I wish I could know what you're thinking." Edward muttered, nuzzling my neck.

"Nothing really, just how much things have changed in the past two months." I sighed. Edward pulled back and kissed me on the lips.

"Don't worry, things will go back to normal when this is over." He tried to reassure me, I just shook my head. How could he not see it?

"No, it will never go back to _normal._ Even if I, we, do survive this, things would have changed. For the better or worse, I just don't know yet." I replied, looking down. He lifted my head up with his finger and looked me in the eyes.

"First off, we _will_ survive this. Secondly, I guess your right, things will change, but that's what happens. If things stayed the same, we'd all go off ourselves from our boredom." He said gently, smiling with his last sentence. I sighed and nodded, he was right.

--

We spent the rest of the week training, hunting, and discussing strategy. We were now standing in the field Alice and I had seen them meet us in. We had been here since noon, two days ago. No one was talking much, the air was tense, when I was hit with a vision.

"Three minutes." I muttered, knowing everyone would hear me. Edward and Carlisle started putting them in formation. I was in the center, I'd need a little while to accept all of the powers. They did not know this, which was very helpful. While they conversed, I would be rushing through the process of getting quite a few powers.

"Thirty seconds." Edward hissed, getting in the front line. When they were fifteen seconds away, I started tingling. I put my shield up over everyone that had been staying with us the past two and a half months, plus the wolves, who had arrived this morning.

I rushed the pictures in my mind, I could still make out the powers, but it was quicker then usual. By the time I was finished, both sides were conversing stiffly.

"You sure you want to _try_ to fight us? Why even try to fight, with your powers, you would not be included in the plan. The Cullen's that is." Aro said, amused.

"What you have planned is unnecessary, evil, and sinister. We are going to stop you from your will for world dominance, it is not right." Carlisle said with an emotionless voice.

Aro sighed. "Very well then." He tried to fight a smile. I read his arrogant thoughts and strengthened my shield.

"Alec, if you will." Aro said under his breath, only Alice, Edward, and I heard it, and only because we knew to expect it.

"_I've got it, my shield is sealed tight." _I told them, I knew this because Jane was already trying to get to Carlisle and Edward. Edward and Alice nodded slightly.

After a few seconds, Alec's expression changed to one of anger and annoyance. "I can't get through Aro, they have a _shield_." He said shield as if it were a curse. Aro frowned deeply at his words.

"It looks as if we are going to have to fight without our powers." His voice had the slightest bit of a tremble to it, he masked it well. With that said, they all crouched down into a fighting stance, we did the same.

Each side was waiting for the other, then the guy named Felix growled and launched himself forward, headed straight towards Emmett. Everyone reacted, going for the ones they thought best for them to attack.

Vladimir headed toward Alec, Kate went straight for Jane, and Edward went for Demetri. Everyone went to someone, I was sticking to my part. Keep the shield up and look for people who need help, which was definitely going to happen.

I looked around, making sure everyone from our side was accounted for, and then I saw Garrett, he was having trouble with Santiago, just as I noticed, Santiago pinned Garrett to the ground. I used the telekinesis to lift him off, Garret wasted no time and quickly dismembered him. One down.

I looked at Edward, something telling me to do so. He had an arm missing, and Demetri was only missing a his left hand, he also had Edward by the neck. I used Zafrina's power to make it look like Edward wasn't in his hands anymore. He hissed and looked around jerkily, Edward took his chance and quickly pulled both of his arms off. Two down.

"Bella, watch out!" Brice yelled to me, trying to take down the kid named Afton. I turned around in enough time to be kicked in the stomach by Caius, Aro right next to him. While flying in the air, I vaguely Realized that Marcus hadn't come at all today.

I landed on my feet and ran right towards them, they didn't expect this, which made them hesitate, which gave me the opportunity to get them both.

I kicked Aro, using the power of super strength and Victoria's fighting skills, and sent him flying out of the clearing, but I knew he'd be back soon. Caius jumped on my back but fell to the ground as soon as I used Kate's power to it's most. I jumped on him, but only got the chance to rip his arm off before Aro tackled me to the ground.

I quickly kicked him off, pushing off of him as I did so, to get my self back into a crouch. I used Aro's downtime to my advantage and launched at him, he put his foot out to hit me in the stomach a sixteenth of a second before I hit it. I fell on the ground and Caius was quickly on top of me, using his knees to hold me down.

I wrapped my feet around his throat and pulled him back off of me, using his momentum to rip off one of his legs. I quickly burned it in my hand, and threw the ashes on the ground.

I managed to get his other arm off before Aro launched at me, I measured his leap and at the precise moment, turned and back-handed him across the face. He flew into the ground, I was right behind him and as grabbed his arm while he was still mid-flight.

This made his arm dismember. He hissed and grabbed at my hand and pulled hard ripped it off, Caius had managed to re-attach both of his arms and had ripped one of my feet off. I used Alec's power on them without meaning to, and burned them without even bothering to pull them apart. I looked around.

A lot of our side had injuries, and almost all of their side was being blown away by the wind. The only ones left were, amazingly, Jane and Alec.

They were helping gather up my family and friends dismembered body parts and handing them to their rightful owners. Wait, what? Why? I started thinking of possible reasons what was going on when I realized we were one short, I counted over everyone in my head. It was Alistair.

I was lost in my thoughts when I was pulled into a hug, I focused and noticed it was Edward. "I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" He said franticly, looking me over.

"I'm fine… Where's Alistair?" I asked a bit warily, for all I know, he could of ran off on us. Edward looked down and I knew exactly what happened.

"He was helping with Demetri, a guy named Antoine came up behind him and attacked, he was quick, I finished him before I could throw Demetri off of me." He said gravely… he felt guilty.

"It wasn't your fault, Demetri's a good fighter. You tried, that's all you can do." I tried to soothe him, he nodded.

"What's up with them?" I asked in a whisper, so they wouldn't hear me.

"Corin, his power was like Steven's only ten times more powerful, Aro had him control those two. After they were created, Aro realized what great powers they had and asked them to join. When they refused, he ordered Corin to control them, when Corin was killed, the bond was released." He explained, I nodded. I still didn't trust them. I all but forgot that when another thought hit me.

"Where was Marcus today? He never showed up, did he?" I asked, Edward smiled and shook his head.

"Marcus hated the idea, ever since Aro destroyed his Didyme, he's been looking for a reason to leave him. That is, if he couldn't kill him. When this opportunity arose, he told Aro he was leaving. Aro and Caius killed him." Edward said, a faint smile on his lips.

"Why are you smiling, he was killed!" I exclaimed, completely confused.

"It's what he wanted. Imagine if someone killed me, what would you want?" He asked, at first he was asking in a way to make me realize his point, but it ended as him being genuinely curious.

"To die." I whispered before crashing my lips to his, I couldn't even think of it. I pulled back and smiled at him. We walked over to everyone else, that's when realization finally hit everyone. We won. We beat the almighty Volturi, we saved countless lives, immortal and mortal.

There was an echo of howl's and laughter of celebration. I think the Romanians were the happiest, but Jane and Alec looked pretty happy themselves. Maybe they weren't as bad as everyone thought, maybe it wasn't their choice to be so sadistic about their powers.

Nobody except my family and the Romanians themselves knew what we had planned as for who would rule. "So, now that the Volturi are gone, who will take over? We can't just not have someone, that would end _very_ badly." Victoria asked, causing the leader of each coven to look at us intensely.

"Well, we decided to go with the ones with the most experience. As long as they promised to be good and allow us to check up on them every now and then. We decided to go with Vladimir and Stefan." I said happily, besides the whole Dracula replica deal, they weren't that bad.

"Actually Bella, we have talked it over and decided almost as soon as the topic came up, that we would be honored if you would become one of our… advisors, if you will. This way, you could help us keep the right mind-sets, and not allow us to just petrify away in some tower." Stefan said, smiling.

"I'll think about it." I replied politely, I needed to talk it over with my family first.

"So, where is the sacred city now?" Brice asked, his arm around Riley with his head cocked to the side.

"We will be staying in the abandoned Poenari Castle." He answered, smiling. Brice nodded.

"Isn't that where Vlad the Impaler ruled in the 1400's?" Carlisle asked. Vladimir smiled while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I got bored." Was all Vladimir said before leading the way back to the Cullen house, and it was all he needed to say.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just the Epilouge is left, Woo-hoo. But at the same time there's an 'Aw' because I kind of don't want the story to end, but I know it has too. Anyway the whole Jane and Alec thing is in there because, well, I kind of feel bad for them, you know? I mean, they were turned into vampires at such a young age, and all they have ever known is the Volturi. Anywho, the whole Vlad the Impaler thing is actually true, and I didn't even mean to find it. I was searching for abandoned castles in Romania and it just popped up, kind of amusing. Thanks for all of the reviews, I got more then I ever thought I would on this story, and, surprisingly, none of them are telling me how bad of a writer I am. Anywho, please Review! I love them like Emmett loves throwing not-so subtle innuendo's at Bella.**


	24. Epilouge: All We Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

* * *

It has been two centuries since we had defeated the Volturi. The Romanians had given themselves the name 'Poenari', they had named themselves after the castle that Vlad the Impaler (Also known as Dracula), which turned out to be our Vladimir, had ruled in the 1400's.

I had become their main advisor, which included me checking in on them once a year. Another bonus, since the rulers of our world were 'vegetarians' themselves, we had more vamps with our lifestyle running around.

Jane and Alec would bounce in-between staying with us, and being part of the guard for the Poenari. They loved their new freedom, which is why they didn't like to stay in one place.

Rosalie was always euphoric when Alec and Jane stayed with us, though they were technically older then her, they still had some characteristics of young teenagers, and Rosalie loved playing the mother role for them.

After our victory, everyone had gone back to our house to pack their belongings. We also held a funeral for Alistair. After the funeral, we had all decided to meet up once a decade, to celebrate our victory and new friendships.

We had even started having 'dinner' on that day also, the leader of each coven would bring ten of some sort of animal with them, then we would set them free in a secluded range of forest in Alaska. It's like Thanksgiving in a way. No one is invited except for the survivors of our battle so many years ago.

On another note, Brice and Riley had gotten married a year after they had first met and had honeymooned on Isle Esme as well.

We had even found out why I had bright green eyes instead of the regular gold. It turns out, my venom is almost completely different than regular. It works the same as regular vampire venom, but the vampire created is like me, power-wise anyways. Unfortunately, the change of the human bitten is also like mine, longer and more painful than usual, but that is because of the power.

Since the power is so extraordinary, it takes _a lot _of energy, the venom makes the blood taken in more nutritional for the body. The venom is thicker than regular vampire venom though and therefore, moves through the body slower.

In the end, the Volturi are dead, the rightful owners of the throne returned, and I now had a family. A family that actually cared for and loved me. On top of that, I had the perfect husband. No, he was more than that. He was my husband, lover, best friend, and my other half. As long as my family was together, as long as Edward and I were together, I can get through anything.

Finito!

**AN: AHA! It's finished! Yes, it is not the longest chapter ever... okay, so its the shortest chapter I've written, but there wasnt much to write. And it took me hours just to write this. My next story _should _be out tomorrow. I'll post the summary on this story for you all to see. Thank you for all of the reviews, they seriously make me ecstatic when I get them. You guys have been amazing, and I can only hope you will read my next story which will be Almost All Human.**

**Once again, thanks everyone for the reviews and what not. I hope you liked The Throw Away.**


	25. Summary for next story!

Alright, I know it's a bit late, but here it is. The summary of my next story.

_Bella Swan is not only the new girl but also the police chiefs daughter. So, can you blame me for being shocked when she says she's pro-legalization for pot? We might get along after all._

I don't know what I'm going to name the story yet, but I'll come up with something. Just a little warning, this story will not be like "The Throw Away", it will have drugs, language, and more than likely sexual refrences. It will also be Almost all human, which means a majority of the characters will be human, but not all.

I will also be going back through this story and fixing all of my mistakes, such as mis-spellings or stuff like that, nothing to big.

Once again, thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites! Everytime I got a new one I'd be like, "Whoa! This person is the shizz.".

Please tell me what you think of the summary and I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I can.

This AN will be deleted as soon as I get my next story out.


End file.
